Starting Again
by bellaanddean
Summary: Continuing after Starting Over, Bella must discover the truth, pregnant or not? And if so, should she continue hunting with a baby created by two hunters inside her? What happens with Bella and Dean's relationship. And will Sam ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Again**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to start this sequel up. Let's just say I have ALL the time in the world now since I have 0 jobs. Unemployment is not a good thing. Hello to all the newcomers, you all made me want to come back and continue this story, so thank you. This is for all of you.**

Chapter 1

_So, I might be pregnant. _Maybe_. I would pick to have sex with a hunter and bring a baby into a crazed filled world of psychos, demons, and monsters. This life just couldn't get any better now could it…It could just be stress though. Wouldn't that be terrific? And we would all celebrate and from now on I'd buy rubbers for Dean or get on something....Or I could just be having a baby._

The thoughts flip flopped back in my mind turning round and round like a dryer. Which one would come out first was anyone's guess now. But from what my symptoms felt like it was easy enough to guess. Still crossing my fingers never hurt. "Please, please, please," I mumbled, my lips flying at a rapid speed.

Dean simply accelerated the car; his lips pressed tightly together, not a word escaping them. Sam sat quietly in the back, his gaze drifting over the flat, barren land around us. I wish I knew what both of them were thinking. After Sam's "wow" not a word had been said as to how they thought about the baby. Good thing, bad thing? Fluke? I wish someone would tell me something, since I knew Sam hated this lifestyle some days and Dean…Dean never wanted to get old. He wanted to die young in battle, so that told you he didn't want a life outside of hunting. How we'd ever work since one day, far, far away I wanted to get out of this, I wanted peace from a life of misery.

We had been heading to Connecticut when this little mishap happened. I closed my eyes, trying to squeeze back a tear before it could slide down my face. No, luck. I felt the tiny salty tear trailing down my face; turning toward the window quickly, I hid my face so Dean couldn't see my reaction. At this moment I had never felt more alone in being a woman. If Dean and Sam wanted they could leave me, ditch me in some nice, little town and expect me to survive after years of being a hunter. I wouldn't be able to do it, not without help, not without support of some kind. They'd want me to have a good life, I mean, that's great, but I don't want my baby daddy to leave me on the road like a bad house pet. Wiping away the remainder of the tear I gazed through the window, seeing a town sign fly by us.

Finally we reached a town five miles later, a small family owned drug store sat on the corner of the main street drag the swirling blue, white, and red striped pole hanging from the top of the entrance. The town looked deserted, most of the stores boarded up. The ice cream parlor, toy store, and shoe store were all closed down with the toy store's sign hanging by what seemed to be an invisible thread. The paint was coming off what shutters were still hanging up near the windows. The large trees still remaining on the drag started to overgrown the sidewalks leaving cracks and small hills in the cement. I mentally shrugged, that was how the economy was at the moment. Hitting everyone hard and slow and making beautiful towns like this one might have been into a wasteland of brown brick buildings. The mortar had begun to crumb out of a few of the places leaving gaping holes allowing the bricks to meet, probably also a good place for spiders and other bugs to manifest themselves.

Finding a spot in front of the pharmacy was sadly easy, Dean sidled up to the curb quickly putting the Impala in park like the pharmacy was a diseased place. Of course in his mind, this was probably a disease. Dean never wanted to have kids from what he'd told me. Ruin their lives I bet he was thinking. I climbed out in a hurry, ducking my head from hitting the top of the Impala like I had done so many times before. Leaving the two brothers behind, I hoped they wouldn't follow me in. Dealing with this on my own would be enough of a worry. Yet, I still wish someone had asked, or made some sort of an effort to at least get out of the car.

I glanced back to the guys as I pulled the slightly dusty glass door open and saw Dean's head leaning against the steering wheel, his face concealed from me. Sam stared out the back window, avoiding me and my predicament; I shook my head, so alone in this. I just couldn't be pregnant. Not now and maybe not ever if I continued with my current lifestyle. Imagine, me, Bella Swan, a house wife who did all the chores, cleaning the house top to bottom every day and still served her man a hot meal every day after he got back from his eight to five job, then snuggled up to him on the leather couch before bed. That just wasn't me. I wasn't a Stepford wife. I would despise that sort of lifestyle. How can women do that from day to day and not go clinically insane?

The store was dimly lit as I hurried past molding shelf after dust ridden shelf of useless items. Bunnies stuffed with candy, lollipops shaped as chicks, and old heart shaped pieces of chocolate lined the aisle I finally turned down. Pink and white, blue and pastel green flashed across my peripherals, but I avoided them, looking straight ahead. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, the pungent smell of old excruciating strong, I continued towards the back my eyes flicking from one spot to another looking for the one box I always hoped I would have to use. Perhaps they kept it at the front to shame the girls who came in looking for it, it wouldn't bother me. I'd never see the owner again. This town was simply a small town with nothing supernatural about it.

Of course if I had been smarter, perhaps I would have been more prepared and gotten on birth control of some sort. But who would have thought that my first boyfriend after two or three times would impregnate me? I mean I was from a small school, but I just didn't pay attention to that world. Vampires, shape shifters, those were the types of things that were on my mind after I had met Edward. Not how to become pregnant in thirty days or less. My destiny it seems was always to screw up in some capacity or other. Finding what hopefully was the correct aisle, I let my eyes scan, searching for the dreaded words to pop out at me. Looking straight ahead of me I found the purple and white box staring me dead in the face. 99.9% accurate. Well, I certainly hoped this would be a negative accurate. Catching something out of the corner of my eye I froze. Maybe I was wrong on the supernatural being here. Slowly moving down as if to tie my shoe I pulled out the knife hidden in my boot. Straightening I came face to face with Sam.

"Sam!" I huffed¸ my voice cracking a little bit from not using it. "I thought you were going to stay in the car." I crouched down, putting the thin knife back into the holder inside my boot as I picked up the pregnancy box again. My face felt like it was beet red from being surprised, heat poring off of it. Standing up I tried to straighten out my clothes, looking for an imaginary wrinkle when I knew 100 percent cotton never held any.

"I came because you need to know we're here for you." Sam gently patted my shoulder with his calloused hand, a small tug from his soft pink lips showing he would have smiled at a more comical situation. The whole "we" thing being dismissed in my mind, _he _was here for me, but Dean was an entirely different story. Maybe he would never be with me on this issue for as long as I knew him.

"Thanks," I replied, looking up at Sam's ever handsome face. The liquid brown eyes were still slightly serious with his foppish brown hair falling down towards his eyes as he gazed down at me. If only I had fallen in love with him, he would have been sweet to me, always thinking about my feelings first.

"What was with the whole jumpy thing though?" Sam gaffed, a smile spreading out across his face. "Some hunter…" His sentenced drifted off as he started leisurely walking to the front, pulling me along as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

I punched him lightly in the side for those words, a small smile coming out on my face. Sticking out my tongue quickly I replied, "I was in a _moment_." My Valley girl voice coming out at the end. Sam always hated when I pretended I was stupid. Of course if we were ever on a hunt and that happened where I wasn't prepared, I would be deader than dead. But for now I had nothing to fear, no weird senses, no hair standing on the back of my neck, everything was fine from what I could tell. Well, except for my body.

"Excuses, excuses," Sam chortled, trying to lighten the mood from this situation. Of course it could only be so lightened.

Reaching the front we waited, and waited. The proprietor seemed to have left the store for good. Just when I was thinking I could walk out and not pay for the merchandise he showed up.

"You buying this?" he questioned, his almost black eyes looked up, his eyes jumping from Sam to me and back again. Squinting through one eye he looked back down before he grabbed the box, gnarled hands shooting out from behind the counter, his blue denim shirt pulling up to reveal thin bony wrists.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied respectively, while the old man rang up the purchase on an older cash register. I avoided looking at the man, looking instead at the store front, the emptiness that I didn't see before. This place would be closed by the end of the year if help didn't come, and soon. The front held only a few batteries and a couple of pieces of gum. The rest of the candy was gone, no drinks, not even a magazine rested on the revolving racks. Obviously he too had given up on the place, just like the rest of the other town owners.

"It'll be fifteen eighty-four," he muttered, his mouth revealing yellowed teeth, crooked and going askew.

I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket, opening it to find the last twenty we had. The rest of the wallet held major credit cards to our phony alias. Not like we didn't have matching driver's licenses and other documentation to go along with the cards. He took the money from me grumpily, shoving it into the drawer before shorting me sixteen cents. Not like it matter though, I didn't want the change anyway. I didn't really have anywhere else to put it.

"Sir, where's the bathroom?" I asked, finally looking him square in the eye for the first time. I certainly wasn't going to go in front of the guys on the side of the road, or go in a cup for that matter. Sure, it sounds funny, but when the guys had to take a leak they just used a cup every once in awhile and let it fly. This was definitely not one of those occasions.

"There," he pointed, towards the left back corner. "And here," he thrust a key attached to a wooden stake into my hands. "You'll need that."

I tried to smile at him in thanks, but his back was already turned towards me, fiddling with something behind the counter, muttering underneath his breath. Glancing up at Sam I shrugged, grabbed his hand for support and started towards where the old man had pointed to.

We kept quiet, walking quickly towards my doom; the only sound our boots hitting the tile floor. What would happen if it was positive? Negative? Would Dean want to break up? Would I start hunting again on my own? What would happen?

The unisex door stood in front of me, it's hinges rusting a bit, the handle hard to pull as I practically pushed the key into the slot. Opening it was difficult, at one point I felt I would break the key in the door if I used any more force. Obviously no one had used this bathroom in weeks, months. Finally the lock gave and I shoved the door open, looking up at Sam I gave a tentative smile. He would stay here and wait. The hinges squeaked worse than anything as I slid into the bathroom. The light came on but flickered and I guessed it would continue to do that the whole time. The bathroom was small and cramped, toilet paper lay strewn across the floor, dirty footprints implanted in it. Paper towels hung haphazardly in the small faded blue plastic trash can. I wanted to pinch my nose at the disgusting smell, but I couldn't. This job would require two hands, so sucking in a deep breath through my mouth I gritted my teeth and went over to the blackened hole that no one had cleaned in what looked like years.

I could squat and try not to touch anything. My shoes were already a ruined pair, but they didn't have any holes in the bottom, a blessing in the slightest. Leaning over I clenched my eyes shut, imagining myself somewhere else from this horrible place. Maybe back in Miami or somewhere I could enjoy the sun in a little bit of peace with chatter going on around me.

Banging on the door I heard Sam's muffled plea, "Bella, you ok?" He wanted to get out of there as badly as I did. Opening the box I took out the stick, one end showing a little hole in the plastic. That would be the hole to look at, the spot which would determine the rest of my existence.

I nodded, but realized in half shake that he couldn't see me. "I'm fine, just fine." I emphasized, my voice becoming too exasperated for even me at the end. Muttering under my breath I whispered, "Maybe." Peeing on will power was hard, especially considering I didn't want to pee and know I was or wasn't pregnant. Somehow though crouching over the toilet, my legs shaking from the discomfort, I found enough to pee on the tiny stick, and not enough to pee on my hand. Then it was just waiting. Holding my breath in, making my face turn violent red all, silently pray to a God I hoped was up there, please oh please don't let me be pregnant.

After what I felt was an allotted amount of time for the results to be determined I held it up into eyesight.

**A/N: So good chapter to start us out on? I'll try for once a week with a chapter, if I get a lot of responses it'll push me harder to write instead of look for a job… so you know what to do if you don't want to wait until next week to read what Bella finds out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Don't worry about the hunting wizziewoo, when has stubborn Bella ever let anything keep her down? ;) Thanks for all the alerts and favorites, they totally had my mouth gaping open with how many there were.**

The warm tear slipped down my face, trailing a slippery path down my cheek as I stared at the stick. A strangled sob came out of my mouth, and before I could look up Sam had opened the rickety door. More than likely breaking it open, picking the lock from the suspense of waiting so long.

Dropping the stick I stepped forward into Sam's outstretched arms. My whole body began convulsing as sobs racked my body. "I'm…" a sob interrupted me as I sucked in a breath, "I'm pre-g-nant, Sa-am." I cried into his softly worn dark blue cotton shirt. "What's--" I tried to calm down to finish my sentence. I needed to know. "What's going to happen to me," I asked him, tears still dripping down my face as I looked up into Sam's puppy dog eyes. His face told me nothing though, because he didn't know either it seemed.

"It's ok," Sam replied, pulling me back into his arms, my tears drenching the front of his shirt, leaving a long wet stain on the front. I continued to cry for what was probably only a few minutes but felt like years before I began to feel emotionally drained. Closing my eyes tightly I sucked in one more deep breath, again smelling the foul scent that I had forgotten about before and stepped back from Sam. I wiped the few remaining tears off with the back of my wrist before bending down to get the blue smiley face stick.

"So," I sighed, "I'm pregnant. Wonder what that's going to feel like." Taking the stick I walked over to the semi-overflowing trashcan and threw away the evidence I didn't want to face at the moment. More than likely I would soon have to go see a doctor about how far along I was. What a _great_ idea. From how Dean was about hospitals I soon would be on my own. No way would he want to stay with me.

"There's no way we can keep this from Dean, is there?" I begged, turning back towards Sam. "I just," I paused, how should I put this? "I don't want to lose him because of something like this." I accentuated by placing my hand over my still flat stomach.

Sam simply shook his head. "Nah, he'll be fine with it," he pushed himself to grin while I finished his sentence silently, 'we think.' Sam let me wash my hands, thankfully the facet didn't hold any rusty water even though it was could have held ice, but I ignored it, cleaning my hands as thoroughly as I could. I couldn't think about why my hands desperately needed to be cleaned or that I was going back to the man I loved to tell him something I knew he wouldn't want to hear.

Looking into the sad reflection I saw my eyes were puffy, and my hair limply fell from my scalp. What a great catch I was at this moment. Grabbing what looked like the last paper towel I scrubbed my face, the dusty brown paper scratching and making my whole face as red as my eyes. Breathe I repeated internally, just breathe.

The color quickly faded from my face, taking with it the markings showing I'd been crying. I just looked pale now, no sun colored my face, not even a blush.

Grabbing Sam's hand again we walked out of the store as quickly as we could. The lock was broken on the bathroom door, but still we closed it as best we could, throwing the key on the counter as we hurried out. Before getting in the Impala, Sam squeezed my hand, a feeling of not being entirely alone came over me. Maybe, no matter what, he would at least stand up for me and allow me to continue hunting even if I was pregnant.

Opening the door I slid into the back seat. I didn't feel right sitting next to Dean now. More than likely he'd become frustrated at this whole situation and then what would I do? Yell at him? Cry? Who knows what I would do now that my emotions could possibly begin spiraling out of control.

Sam nestled up front, and with the slam of the passenger door Dean let it rip – the tires I mean. He didn't even ask what had happened, perhaps because of my face or how quiet we were he just knew. Dean drove for miles, passing out of the fading town, towards Connecticut and our next hunt. The ride was silent, a cold unhappiness spread over me as I waited for it. I knew without a doubt in my mind Dean would say something at some point, scream at some point. It was only a matter of time as Sam and I knew quite well.

Closing my eyes, I let my head drift back on the leather headrest, slowing breathing in and out of my nose. Will it be a boy or girl? I wondered as my lips twitched downward, my hand caressing my flat stomach. Would Dean not think I was beautiful if I were fat with our -. I still couldn't say it. Thinking about it being grown up was easier, but not thinking about it in a vulnerable state, in one it couldn't even walk in.

"Say it please," I murmured mostly to myself, needing to say the one word I couldn't. I had forgotten I was even in the car by all the daydreaming I was having of the perfect life I would possibly never have. We hit a pothole, or at least that's what I thought it was when we came to a crashing halt. My head flew forward, my hair falling in my face as I braced myself against the Sam's seat.

"Jesus Dean," Sam cried, looking Dean straight in the face, Sam's eyes hard. I glanced between the two of them. What had happened while I was out?

"I can't help it Sammy. It isn't right."

"What isn't right?" I asked, my throat raw from not really using it, and began to look around at where we were parked. The road was next to a small farm house, one painted the traditional red and white with a silo attached to it. The yellow grass laying everywhere around us. Pushing my still short hair out of my face I finally stared at Dean, the one person I was still afraid to look at.

"Are you pregnant?" Dean's gruff voice came out, his evergreen eyes pleading with me, begging me to not be. Waiting he pushed one of his hands, one of the hands that I loved, that caressed me in the middle of the night, held me safe during a nightmare, through his short spiky brown hair.

"I am," I ducked my head, my hair hiding my eyes as my lips quivered. Biting back the emotion I thrust my head up, looking him dead in the eye. "But so what? I'll take care of it if I have to." I basically spit at him. "Let me out Sam." I didn't want to hear what wasn't right if it dealt with me. Pushing the car seat in front of me I commanded again, "Let me out." I would go stay at the farm house and then find somewhere to stay after that. Raise the kid, hunt, and do whatever I _felt_ was right for myself and for my **child.** There, I had finally said it to myself, my child.

Sam got out quickly, moving the leather chair out of my way so I could leave the situation. Leave and start over wherever I would have to.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, puzzled at my response, his thick eyebrows drawn together as he watched me make a gesture at my being "not right".

"I'm going where this _is_ right," I retorted, giving Sam a quick hug that wasn't expected on his end by his facial expression and walking in the direction the car had come.

"Wait a minute there Bells," Dean cried out, grabbing me by the arm as I made it past the Impala. "You're leaving because of what?"

He held my upper arm tightly and waited, even as I tried to squirm out of his grip. Gritting my teeth I answered, "I heard what you said. If it's not right that I have this baby… OUR baby, then I'm going somewhere where it will be right." I yanked my arm finally out of his vice like grip and started to walk away, wishing I could run but that would be undignified and would leave my pride wanting.

"Is that what you heard?" Dean sprinted ahead of me, cutting me off from my destination. I came to a halt, my pose ready for a fight if it came to that. Leaning to each side I tried to think of a weak spot on Dean, something he wouldn't see coming.

"Yes," I replied as I calculated the chance of getting past him unscathed.

"We weren't talking about you not having the baby," Sam answered from right behind me. I spun quickly, punching him with my right hook, sending him reeling backwards in shock, the wind knocked out of him. Oops.

"Hey there Bells," Dean whispered in my ear, his arms now securely around me, my arms pinned to my chest. His breath sending shivers down my spine as I melted into him, but I stopped.

"What were you talking about then?" My voice coming out sharp as I stood up ramrod straight, not an inch of me was touching Dean that wasn't being forced to.

"If you'd let me explain," Dean pressed, as he pulled me closer to his body, his head tucking into my shoulder.

"Fine," I muttered, hoping he'd let me out of his hold. Even though I longed to be in his arms at any other time, I wanted to catch my breath, I was still feeling caged after having my temper flare. I had already become a lioness who was more than ready to protect her cub from any form of danger even if there still weren't any signs showing.

"We were talking about if you were, since I didn't know and I didn't want to know from Sammy here." I glanced at Sam who was holding the spot where I had punched him. I mouthed 'sorry' indicating the punch I had given him, he grimaced before I continued to listen to Dean. "It's not right that two hunters, two _good_ hunters, might I add, are having a kid with all this crap going on." Rushing on he said, "Not that I don't want to have kids with you," he softly whispered towards my ear. Damn if he didn't know my weak spots well. Sam heard the last remark and did a double take. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Really? Dean wants to have kids with me? My stomach did a flip flop at the idea.

"I love you," I quickly maneuvered myself to face him, a smile spreading across my lips. He grinned back, a slight shaking of his head, telling me what I had somehow forgotten in all this mess.

"I love you too," he murmured before taking my lips in his. Such a sweet kiss after all this fighting, just like we could be at times. So 180 in everything. I pulled my arms from underneath him and pulled him closer, enjoying the feel of his soft full lips on mine as my tongue slowly entered…

"Hey guys, still here? Remember?" Sam called, looking in the opposite direction, a hand rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, we know Sammy," Dean barked inches from my face. "We're coming," he muttered before grabbing my chin with one hand and kissing me smartly on the lips again.

Spinning around I grabbed Dean's hand, my other trailing up his arm as we walked back to Sam, the grass crunching under our feet. He rubbed his chest where I had punched him still.

"I am sorry you know," my voice rang out.

"I know," he huffed. "You're getting a mean right hook though."

"She gets it from me," Dean laughed. Smirking I looked Dean in the eye and slugged him in his right arm putting all my body weight behind it. He began to say what I can only guess what be some curse or other before catching Sam and I smirking. "Yep," he winced, his voice pained. "Taught her too well."

I laughed, skipping ahead of them back to the Impala. "So are we doing this hunt or what?" I replied a smile on my face as I grabbed the door handle, pulling open the sleek black door.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered from the driver's side, his ego still hurt from the punch I'd given his arm. Climbing into the back seat I wished I hadn't heard the words that left Sam's mouth.

"Shouldn't we tell Bobby?"

"No we shouldn't tell Bobby. It's a bad idea telling Bobby." I screamed at Sam. My vote was still no. Bobby was like a second father to me after Charlie. He had taken care of me and now I was going to show him I was a no good … well you know what I mean. I wasn't some slut that went looking for guys all the time. I loved Dean, and he loved me, but that still wasn't good enough in a father's eyes and it never would be. Considering hunting was another reason made me want to say no even more. What Dean and I had done in creating a child was a stupid, stupid thing. But there was no way I was giving up the baby or Dean, nor was I giving up hunting.

"He needs to know. This is huge." Sam argued. And yes, he was indeed right about it. Maybe I was wrong in thinking Bobby wouldn't care about me having a kid. Or that Dean and I weren't married. Or that I wanted to continue hunting before I had the kid. Maybe he wouldn't care about half or even all of those things. At least I could always pray.

Dean was of course the deciding factor. Which argument would sway him? Would he listen to his baby's momma and her pleas? Or his brother's reasoning.

"Call him Sammy." Dean thrust the tiny cell phone into Sam's hands. I closed my eyes, my hand flying up into my face as I shook my head at what I was afraid was about to transpire. Please let him not answer, I prayed. Let him be out getting groceries, or talking to other hunters out back. Anything would work right now.

The speaker was loud enough for me to hear the rings. After the second one I heard the click of the receiver being picked up.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said nonchalantly, a grin growing on his face. "We've got something to tell you." He pressed the button for the speakerphone and instantly I could hear Bobby's troubled breathing.

"Well what is it?" he asked impatiently. I could just imagine his fingers tapping a beat as he waited for Sam to continue.

"Bella's pregnant." Dean finally answered his voice confident and full of pride at my situation, he glanced back at me through the rearview mirror, his eyes shining. I merely frowned, dragging my fingers through my hair for the hundredth time.

"**What?**" Bobby bellowed through the phone. I obviously had been right. I ducked my head, afraid that perhaps Bobby would reach right through the phone and grab me around the neck, squeezing until I couldn't breathe anymore.

Dean's smile faded from his face, his eyebrows drawing together at Bobby's tone. "We thought you'd be happy," he practically yelled into the phone a scowl appearing on his beautiful face.

"How could you do this? Why would you do this?" Bobby sputtered on the other end.

"What do you mean?" Sam cried, his sparkle gone, the smile having disappeared after figuring out the first question hadn't been a congratulatory one.

"It's better if you come here in person so I can explain. I just can't believe you would do this. I thought you knew better Dean."

"Hey!" Dean coughed out. My face completely slack jawed at the way the whole conversation had gone.

"I need you here, **now.**" Bobby commanded.

"We can't," I shook my head, even though Bobby would never see it. "We've got a case in Connecticut. Werewolf is terror-" Bobby cut me off there.

"I'll find someone else to work that case. But you're in danger now, damn it. You need to get here and get here fast. Watch your backs," he replied gruffly before hanging up on us.

My eyes wide I looked from Sam to Dean, our face amazed.

"What have we done?" I whispered. What had we done?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. I actually got a job this week and so I was training all week and then boyfriend stuff. So this chapter won't be super long, it's just a bridge for the next chapter. Thanks Seimra asami for the good luck on the job! I didn't get to tell you that last time.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Just in case, I don't own ANY of these characters. I'm simply making them work with me.**

"Please Dean let's not go to Bobby's. I'm fine; I mean what sort of danger could I possibly be in?" I begged, my brown puppy dog eyes widening as I stared at him through the rearview mirror, tearing up slightly at the prospect of getting more bad news. Dean just quirked his bushy eyebrows, pain showing in his eyes as he tried to hold everything in like usual. That was what Dean and Sam were good for, avoiding their issues as much as possible. Definitely not a healthy choice, but one they continued to indulge in whenever possible.

I had been right in thinking Bobby wouldn't be happy with Dean and me having a child, and to be honest I didn't even _really _know what Dean thought of it. We hadn't had a moment to discuss it in private.

"I don't know," Sam replied, his voice concerned, his comment tearing Dean's beautifully expressive green eyes from mine. "We know Bobby never takes things lightly. I think we should go. It's something we need to know."

"Need to know?" I put in air quotes, my irrationality taking over once again. "You've got to be kidding me." I muttered, staring out at the tall yellowed grass out the back window. "Bobby is just mad. He's mad because I'm pregnant and not married. He's mad because I decided to – which I mean I didn't really even decide to, it was more like it happened."

"You got that right," Dean chuckled in the driver's seat.

Kicking his seat in front of me I growled, "Not funny Dean," giving him an evil eye from the back seat. Dean's smile stopped in its tracks. "That's what I thought." I replied, turning back towards Sam's head in the passenger seat. " As I was saying, he's just mad because two of his best hunters are going to have a kid. That's all there is to it. He decided the best way to get us back there to yell at us was to say there was some kind of danger out there waiting for us." I slouched back in my seat, crossing my arms across my chest, completing my idea of how Bobby didn't have a prophecy of any sorts he just wanted to rant instead of let us do our jobs and hunt. Right now there was a monster out there who needed to be stopped. Now, certainly wasn't the time to be going away from the monster towards a fighting match.

Sam of course had to input his feelings on the matter. "I really think there is something. Some kind of weird hunter story out there that is against hunters having kids."

I interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Then why," I almost yelled, "do hunters have kids? I mean I'm sure Bobby knows of twenty other couples who were hunters at one point who have HAD kids together. Am I not right Dean?" I had finally decided to bring Dean into this conversation. The one he had been avoiding since we'd gotten off the phone with Bobby.

"I don't know Bells," Dean replied, his voice apologetic. "I think Bobby knows his stuff. He wouldn't be petty if he were mad," and I wanted to put in there 'at least you think so.' Because I knew deep down he was afraid that maybe I was right, maybe Bobby was just doing it to be incredibly mean and spiteful because in a way we were his own children and we had screwed up on a rather large scale.

"We're going back anyway to see what he wants," Sam stated. As I watched the town we had passed just a few hours ago, the town that had changed my destiny flew past us as Dean hit the gas pedal, the accelerator needle hitting the limit on the Impala. Obviously Dean wasn't afraid of the cops and he was trying to say he wasn't afraid of Bobby, but I could still believe he might be.

"Geez Sam can't you at least be sensitive about this?" I muttered, rolling my eyes at his tactlessness.

"Look Bella, just because you're freaking about seeing Bobby doesn't mean we shouldn't take him seriously." Sam shouted towards the windshield.

"Shut up Sam," I sputtered.

"Grow up Bella and face the consequences."

"Thelma, Louise, will the both of you please shut up already." Dean barked, clearly pissed at our continued fighting. His voice agitated he finished, "We're going to Bobby's. It's the end of the discussion, Bella. He's never steered us wrong before. And Sam, give her a break," Dean huffed, "she's freaking pregnant with _my_ kid." Dean shut up then, ignoring us both as he continued to push the Impala for all it was worth back towards Bobby's neck of the woods. The Metallica music seeming to blare now compared to when we were fighting, even though I was sure it was on one of the lowest volume settings I'd ever heard it on.

I slouched back into the worn leather seat. "Can we at least stop somewhere for the night? Or at least to eat?" I pushed it more than I needed to when I added, "since I mean I am feeding for two now." I let the thought trail off so Dean would think about it, and perhaps feel a bit guilty as well.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "We'll stop. I'm tired of driving as it is."

I heard Sam's stomach growl and knew he couldn't pass up on eating at some point. Smirking I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. At least I had a little bit of time on my side now before the fateful danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: As you know, so not my characters.**

When I opened my eyes again, it was to a crisp darkness that had succumbed on the Impala, no moon because of all the clouds. The boys were quiet and as I looked around I saw we were back in Kentucky, halfway back to Bobby's house yet again. I still couldn't believe we had almost made it to Connecticut and Bobby made us turn around and drive all the way back to South Dakota. Couldn't he just simply have flown out here and told us the news so we could continue with the hunt? Now, that seemed logical to me, keeping us from a hunt just seemed wrong and stupid on his part.

Looking at the sign coming towards us I spotted the boys favorite town: Winchester, Kentucky. Of course they would love this town since its name was theirs. They always liked to drive through it if possible, smiling at how their names were nice and big in white letters against a green backdrop. I simply smirked; they always wanted to do things like this to take the edge off of being a hunter. Somehow making themselves smile just for a few hours by being or doing something stupid.

The Impala was getting some good miles out of her for this trip. First we were going towards the east coast after traveling around for awhile to see the sights then back to Bobby in the Midwest for the reason of "danger". Could this man not have just picked up the phone and told us what was so terrible? So what if our lines weren't as secure as his house, so what?

Dean finally pulled into Clay City Inn, which made me chuckle as I got out of the car. He definitely had a sense of humor when he wanted to. What kind of name was-

"Hey, Bells stay here with the car while we go get a room ok?" I looked up to find Dean standing right in front of me. Damn I had missed his arms around me, but now was not the time to get soft in the knees thinking about things like that. Dean pissed me off with his backing Sam in this adventure to go see Bobby again. And he seriously needed to pay for his discrepancies.

I shrugged. "Sure," acting nonchalant about it. Perhaps I would pull a prank on them and throw their underwear wherever the wind wanted it. Or maybe I should leave some toothpaste in his favorite shirt. That would teach him to mess with me. Next time I could switch their names on their badges to Ian Buttwrinkle and Justin Mypants. Not great names, but I always have time to think of them now since we have no hunt.

I stood there thinking out which horrible thing I was going to do to them that I didn't even notice they had gone in, quickly gotten a room, and had already come back. I huffed. It would have to wait then until I had more time to make Dean feel guilty and convince him that he should now always be siding with me. Maybe this baby thing wasn't such a bad idea…Making Dean feel guilty a great deal of the time would do him some good.

Grabbing my baby blue duffel like the boys had done I headed towards the passenger door. "Hey Dean, will you open it up? I need to get my phone. Don't want to not have it in case there's more _danger_ in our near future." I smirked.

Dean merely grunted at my sense of humor and popped open the doors allowing me to take the phone off the dash. "Thanks sweetheart," I added syrupily, watching him walk towards our room. His butt was still so tight, just a thing of beauty crafted by God. Tossing back the cover to my phone I saw I had missed five calls and all from Alice since my phone had been on silent all day. I mean who literally had my number besides Bobby? And I guess Alice now. Well, just my luck. I would call her tomorrow if I remembered. It was more than likely congratulations since she could see the future and probably foretold I would end up having this baby. Wish she would have told me in advance I was going to be pregnant with Dean's kid. That would have been what a nice psychic friend would do. Or she could tell me boy or a girl so I could get a shirt or something at least.

Closing my phone I removed the missed calls from my primary screen. "Tomorrow," I sighed. Tomorrow would basically be execution day for me. Maybe not for Dean, but I definitely had a feeling it would be for me. Throwing the duffel over my shoulder I hustled towards the room, which we had on the bottom floor, an easier escape to the Impala than the second or third floor would ever be. The least they could have done was bring in my bag with them. Opening the still unlocked door I lifted an eyebrow the boys' way. "Miss me?" I smiled sweetly my teeth flashing; internally I was ready to rip them both to shreds for making us go see Bobby.

Sam just shook his head, a small upward quirk in his lips, his soft brown hair flopping back and forth in his face. Dean's eyes grew, and he hid his face in his hands, scrubbing at his face. He knew that smile as well as he knew where all the weapons were in the trunk of the Impala. He had gotten in enough fights with me thanks to the close quarters all the time to know that an interesting situation was going to happen with him if he didn't work it in his favor.

Closing the door I looked from one to the other. One on the bed the other on an armchair, both already in his own thoughts. "So, who's getting dinner?" I asked pointedly, walking towards Sam's full size bed. I certainly wasn't going out this time. If anything I was going to lie down and relax. Enjoy the hopefully soft and comfy bed and sleep some more.

"I will," Sam huffed, even though his stomach was starting to snarl. What a big imposition. More than likely he would come back and already have eaten his entire meal on the way back and maybe some of mine as well. Pushing himself out of the tan suede armchair Sam walked towards the front door. "Hey, Dean," Sam called, looking back at us from the open door.

"Yeah Sammy," Dean sighed, looking up from his hands, his face having aged in the few seconds he had hidden it.

"Salt." Sam pointed to the threshold which was now behind him. Some days I had to wonder if the maids that came in after us thought we were strange or superstitious for leaving salt on the windowsills and in doorways.

"Right," Dean replied, rummaging through his old army duffel, the green marked and marred by trips and spills, for the container of salt we each kept with us. Pulling it out he stomped over to the base of the door, roughly sprinkling a thick layer of salt onto the graying ivory carpet to help keep out any spirits. I sighed leaning back into Sam's mattress, the red comforter with the weird yellow designs crushing my fall. This place really was somewhat homey all it needed was a fireplace and I would be set. Closing my eyes I waited for Dean to walk back to his bed- the bed I wouldn't be sharing with him tonight- and lie down, but instead he stopped at Sam's.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked quietly, his voice tender as it only was when I was hurt.

"I'm fine," I murmured, my voice cracking, throwing my arm over my eyes to avoid showing any emotion. "My back hurts a bit from the ride, but otherwise I'm fine." I decided the best thing to do was roll over, hiding my face with my dark brunette locks. He wasn't going to make me cry after an already stressful day. I just wouldn't let him.

At first I thought I imagined it, a tentative touch to my back, slow and unsure of what to do next. Then Dean's, for it could only be Dean's, rough hand came down, rubbing and slowing beginning to knead at my back. I peeked out from behind my curtain of hair, one eye shining through as I saw my man standing over me, his expression hidden as he tried to give me a back massage. My heart rate picked up as he continued to touch me, something lately I had forgotten about.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice muffled by the comforter. I used my right hand to push back the hair from my face so I could see him properly.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Dean asked, grinning a little at himself.

"No," I replied, touched that he was actually trying to be sweet. "You're doing great." I repositioned myself to give him more space if he wanted to sit on the bed. I felt pressure on the bed to my right, right below my hip and then again, pressure below my left hip. I grinned. He was straddling me. I turned to look up at him, my right arm holding me up. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Dean answered, his hand sliding through his hair, his eyes looking anywhere but at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, my left hand touching his stubble grown face. Gently I started from his ear, gliding across the bumps downward as I intently watched his eyes for some sign of what he was thinking about.

"You know," he whispered, looking at the corner of the room, where the yellow borders met, remembering a thing that he had never told anyone it seemed. "I always wanted to die young if I was going to be a hunter all my life, and leave something behind. Some meaning to my name if nothing else. I've never dreamt I would be a dad, and even though I loved mine more than anything I want to be better than him. No travelling around and leaving my kid in a motel by himself while I hunted. Or not showing up on Christmas because the hunt was more important."

I bit my lip at the sour memory. I had always had a great Christmas with love and family, Christmas presents and sharp smelling evergreen trees, but Dean and Sam had grown up differently from me, living a hunter's life without even having a real choice in the matter.

"I'm glad you're pregnant. I want to raise a kid in normalcy." I arched my eyebrow, hoping he would see the question. Dean would really give up the life of a hunter? I thought that was all he ever wanted, that's why I had never mentioned the fact of settling down and enjoying life. What would he do outside of hunting?

"Really Dean," I whispered after a few minutes of complete silence, both of us in our own worlds. Without knowing it a smile was forming on my face, a frighteningly happy smile my eyes sparkling at the thought that Dean, Dean Winchester, the fiercest hunter I would ever know, wanted to have a baby and a regular life with me. Not one day far off in the future, but soon.

He shook his head, nodding, as he finally glanced down at me, his forever green eyes sparkling, a toothy smile stretching across his face. Grabbing his neck with one arm I pulled him down on top of me, pressing his soft supple lips to mine in with an urgency I'd never felt before. God I loved this man. Feeling his hands ruffle through my hair, winding it in and out of his fingers I felt him grow hard against my leg. Completely and utterly ready to take me at a moment's notice. Of course now I wouldn't have to worry about protection, we were already pregnant and could at least enjoy the benefits of going at it without a condom. Thrusting my hands towards his leather belt I began to undo the large belt buckle, slow and excruciating for him, hoping he would enjoy this misery, just as much as I enjoyed mine.

Sadly, the door was forcefully slammed open, Sam running in, huffing and puffing like the annoying man he can be, our white paper bag dinner in his hands. Hurriedly Dean sat up, putting his belt on correctly. I, on the other hand, simply pulled a pillow over my head, wanting to scream for all the frustration Sam tends to give me just when I'm about to get it on with Dean. I mean, literally he interrupts us nine out of ten times. When we get a house, Sam does not get a key.

"What Sammy?" Dean chuckled, "Didn't want our food to get cold?"

"There's something following me," Sam finally replied after collecting enough breath, his hands on his knees as he bent over to breath. I rolled my eyes underneath the pillow. There's always something following us. The supernatural stuff that hates our guts. Duh.

"What do you mean," Dean asked, getting off the bed, his weight and warmth leaving me as I heard his feet move towards the door, "following you?" I hope Dean uses air quotes to show how seriously he takes Sam interrupting us, but I doubt it. Dean takes this stuff real serious, ever since he got on the FBI's most wanted list.

"I'm pretty sure," I heard the door slam shut, wincing I waited to hear the rest, "demon was following me back from the diner. Didn't seem too interested in attacking. Kept its distance, but I'm definitely ready to find out what Bobby meant."

Throwing the pillow off my head and onto the floor I looked at Sam, my hair probably flying everywhere. "Bobby meant to get us back there. And how do you know it was a demon?" I questioned, because even though they have hunted for more years than I have we still get a few cases that aren't really cases every once in awhile.

"I smelled the sulfur," he simply stated. Usually Sam and I got along well, but lately, he is getting on my last nerve.

"There's probably mining towns near here or something," I waved off his sulfur smell easily.

"Actually, they're east of here," Sam said. "Why aren't you worried about what Bobby said anyway?"

I shrugged. "I'm a hunter, and you two are hunters. I'm used to the danger of something after us. I mean I don't get what the big deal is. Why don't we just do our hunt then go back afterwards."

"Bella," Sam huffed, his voice growing frustrated. "Bobby never leads us on a wild goose chase. He has a reason for sending us back to him."

"Whatever," I replied¸ getting off the soft bed and walking over to where the two of them were. "So where's my food?" I ask, hungrily looking at the bag in Sam's moist hand.

"Cheeseburger," Sam pulls out a small paper wrapped sandwich, tossing it to Dean. "And for you, a salad." Sam walks over, placing a plastic container filled with greens, reds, and purples down on the table behind me, just to get out of the way of my wrath.

"Salad?" I ask, my temper rising. "Why do I get a salad and he gets a cheeseburger? I wanted a cheeseburger." I point towards Dean's mouth, the burger oozing grease from the back as I watch it, salivating at the idea of eating it.

Sam replies, shrugging, "You've got to keep up your strength for the baby. Need to eat healthier." I pout at the idea. Now this is definitely a downside of having a kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and favorites, they certainly make my day better. Reviews would make it even sweeter ; )**

**And don't you just feel **_**so bad **_**for Bella. I mean a salad, geez it's horrible.**

**As always I don't own these characters. **

We ate mostly in silence, Dean's burger filling my nostrils, my salad leaving me as hungry as ever. Still, Sam was right. I wanted my baby to be healthy and strong, just like it's momma and papa, so if that meant eating a vitamin or something, since I wasn't going to eat healthy always, so be it.

The dressing was the only thing to give it flavor, but I ate it, contemplating when I could possibly get something with meat and taste to it.

"You know," I said between gulping down the lettuce, "it's not fair that we can't do this hunt. I mean the hunt is ours and everything. No one else found it."

Dean just stared down at his fries. The burger devoured and a few extra oily fries still sitting on the burger wrapper.

Sam had gone to take a shower, the excitement of being followed obviously too much for him.

"Whatever Bobby's not telling us must be big Bells. We need to see what is such a big deal. You know I don't turn my back on a hunt usually."

Walking up to him, sitting at the table, I snagged a few of his fries, making sure that he could see me while I shrugged. "Your choice," I murmured, walking back towards the bed. "I'm out."

Chomping on the overly oily fries I thought, and thought some more while the sodium clung to my tongue, the soft potato filling my senses. Did I really want the guys to tell me what to do? Did I even want to hear what Bobby had to say? If he was going to bitch me out, I certainly didn't want to deal with that. So, snuggling under the covers I decided to come up with a plan. Who said anyone was in charge of me but me?

Sam came out of the bathroom. A towel thrown over his shoulder, wearing his ash gray sweats and worn white t-shirt. Padding towards Dean he whispered, "She ok?" Since I had never been one to go to bed earlier than them. Usually I was the one who took the shower last, enjoying the water until all the heat was gone, leaving just ice to trickle down my back.

Dean probably shook his head from that. I had turned myself away from them, feigning sleep as I thought of what I wanted to do about this new predicament. Sure, I was glad Dean wanted to have kids with me, and hell I was scared of having those kids, mostly because I still didn't enjoy the pain even after all these years of hunting and becoming my own nurse and doctor if possible, but babies were an entirely different story. No way could I do it by myself.

Sam soon jumped in his bed from the sound of it, the mattress creaking as he put all of his six foot, solid muscle weight on the poor thing. I smiled. Sam would never be my type, but geez if he still wasn't a hunk for some girl out there, well at least one day. If he was ever able to get over Jessica.

Dean probably was taking a shower next, but tonight it would be a short one. Just something to take away all the grime of driving the road all day. He wasn't one to take _anything _long or slow until after the hunt was done, or in this case, after Bobby's visit was done with.

Snuggling further into the covers I tried to keep myself uncomfortable. I didn't want them to think I was still awake, but if I got too comfy I would fall asleep and then none of the ideas I was thinking of would be put in motion. Throwing off the comforter I decided to make myself cold. I couldn't sleep then, not with my feet frozen and my hands feeling like ice cubes. Couldn't we have turned on the heat or something? It was freezing in here, but now I couldn't complain. I needed it for the plan of keeping me awake to work.

Dean came out quickly, his warm, hard body spooning mine as I curved into him. Would we be like this after I was done with what I wanted to do? Would he end up forgiving me? I loved the feel of him, as he curled into me, his legs pressed against my cool ones, his right arm slung over me as he nuzzled into my neck, getting ready for sleep. I smiled. God I loved him, even when I was mad at him.

Listening quite contently I waited for his breathing to slow, his heart rate to go down. Perhaps he would snore tonight and perhaps he wouldn't. With Sam it was an always. Sam snored to drown out I think both Dean and I now, but before he had snored just as loud, but it didn't matter. I needed the snoring tonight to keep me awake.

Dean fell asleep a few minutes before Sam's snoring really started going. A gentle pressure on my back told me that he was out cold, or at least as out of it as a hunter could be. Dean was always the one to wake up the easiest, but tonight, if luck would ever be on my side he wouldn't. Or at least he would think I was going out for a walk or the bathroom. I waited for what I hoped would be an extra hour, enjoying Dean's warm skin against mine, his breath blowing through my hair as I gently placed my hand on his, slowly maneuvering it back onto his body.

The slower I went the surer I felt he would wake up, but it was the only thing I could think of to do. So, I moved with the utmost caution, rolling myself towards the bed, trying not to jostle him into waking up. Course, I didn't have much practice in guys sleeping in my bed that actually slept, but I hoped and prayed as I pulled on my shoes. I hadn't even taken off my clothes, being upset and all. My jeans and shirt were a bit wrinkled, but it wouldn't matter. Bending down I grabbed my shoes, which were right by the bed, finding my duffel was easier still since I had left it zipped and on the table.

Looking back I saw Dean, empty looking without me lying next to him in his favorite blue and white checkered boxers. His soft pink mouth firmly closed with his hair sticking in every direction, I smiled. Dean's bare leg was thrown over the covers, covering my half of the bed if I had been still lying there. His tan muscled arm curled around nothing but air; by morning he would more than likely be holding my pillow, thinking it was me. He always looked younger when he slept. Quietly I walked back over to him, leaning over I swept my hand across his face and smiled. "Bye baby," I mouthed; still too afraid to speak the words aloud in case he did wake up. "I love you." Standing up straight I blew him a kiss, hoping he would find it in his dreams.

But I couldn't leave. A tug pulled at my heart. What if they thought I'd been kidnapped? I couldn't simply walk out without telling them, but then they'd never let me. Dean would use his strength while Sam used his brains to keep me here against my will. Yet, there had to be something, some way of informing them that I was going after the werewolf on my own. Yes, it was a stupid move, a move that could kill me and the little one growing inside me, but it was still my choice.

Spotting a white pad of paper that the hotel kept near the telephone in case of messages needing to be taken I wrote. Then I crossed it out, that wouldn't do. Finally the page was filled with my scrawling hand.

Dear boys,

I'm sorry

I had to. If not for me, then for the innocents out there. Isn't that why we're hunters? To protect and destroy.

Sam is that not what my baby, the child that Dean and I created, an innocent? Shouldn't he or she grow up in a world free of the monsters that plagued us for years? I want to be there for my child, to protect it.

Dean, I love you. I'm doing this for our child. Please forgive me if anything should happen.

Bells

I stopped after that. I couldn't explain to them any better than they already knew what the world of monsters had done to them. How they had lost their innocence, their mother, their lives to a crazy world of demon hunting. The sooner we found the yellow eyed demon, the sooner the world would be safe from at least one sadistic, plotting demon. Not that there weren't always more of them out there, but the Winchesters would get their revenge, and I would feel a little bit safer at night.

Leaving the piece of paper on the table where Dean had eaten dinner I walked towards the door, slowly turning the handle, praying it wouldn't squeak. Thankfully, the motel took good care of their rooms it seemed for the door didn't squeak; the floorboards didn't move or give, which meant less noise for me to escape.

Closing my eyes, I slipped through the door, closing it gently behind me. The salt line was still intact, so at least one type of enemy couldn't get through. Now, I just had to find a means of transportation to Connecticut since I wouldn't leave the boys stranded. First, Dean would kill me; second, Dean would _kill _me. Cars had become easy enough to hotwire now that I knew what I was doing. Just image, the chief of police's daughter doing something _so_ illegal as hotwiring and stealing a car. Oh well, what must be done to help the innocent people of the world from the creatures that lurk in the middle of the night.

Walking towards an electric blue Ford Mustang I looked inside, making sure there wasn't anything that would give me away like an alarm. Nothing flashed or looked out of the ordinary, so looking in my duffel I quickly found my tools case. It would only take a few seconds to pop the lock and grab the wires underneath the dash. But my hands were shaking. I hadn't swiped a car in a long time. Usually I had my own car to drive around or as I had been lately, I drove with the boys. Now though, I was stuck without a car and in desperate need to go before I was noticed.

Squatting down by the car I inserted my thin blade into the lock twisting here and there until the lock popped and I felt the handle give way. Smirking at accomplishing it in under a minute, quite faster than the cops did with opening cars, I grabbed my duffel, shoving the bag inside and on the front seat, and closed the door as quick and as quiet as I could. Of course being me it made a little bit of sound, but thankfully it was the dead of the night, impossible for anyone to really detect unless they were awake as well.

Leaning down in the driver's seat I pulled out the wires from underneath the dashboard. Red goes with … I looked. Which one did it go with again? Then, I spotted it. Green. Slicing the red and green wire I crossed them, hearing the car start up almost instantaneously underneath me. The purr informed me that the driver took good care of his car. Grinning sheepishly I murmured, "He'll get it back." Pulling the car into drive I pulled out, leaving the sleek black Impala to the left of me and the boys and my heart back in Kentucky.

**A/N: Just so everyone knows I know absolutely nothing about stealing cars, so don't try this at home, because more than likely it probably won't work.**

**So did Bella do a good or bad thing you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So, no more really seriously upsetting reviews please. If you can't wait for the twist and feel you need to be extremely literary, read somewhere else, because I have reasons for what I'm doing if you'd just wait.**

**For the rest of you, thank you for the lovely comments and alerts.**

I drove through the night, only getting tired for a minute before picking up my second wind. The stars were my only friends, twinkling as I drove thirty over to try and make it there faster and perhaps save another innocent life from this monster. My cell sat silently in the passenger's seat, turned off to save myself the misery of talking to the boys once they woke up and discovered I was gone.

Quickly I drove through the states we had already passed through twice today, leaving Kentucky and passing through the tip of Ohio as fast as the sports car would take me. Once I had gone through Pennsylvania I started to have my doubts. Could I really take on a full on werewolf by myself? What had happened to me in the last twenty-four hours that could have made me so crazy? But I brushed it off, nothing was wrong with me; I was just pregnant now that was all.

The sun began to rise as I started the drive into New York. Hopefully I wouldn't hit anything as I made my way through the state. I didn't need a cop pulling me over for stealing a car, and I certainly didn't need the time to sit in a jail cell and wait for the Winchesters to come find me. Slowing down to ten over I prayed the southern cops of New York would let me pass without having to stop me. Who didn't drive ten over these days if given the chance?

Finally at about seven I stopped. I hadn't eaten in hours and a little bit of coffee would sure help me in staying awake for the rest of the trip. Pulling into a Waffle House, the bright yellow wood and brown brick a friendly building to see, I parked the car, the lot containing a few rusting cars as early birds came to eat their greasy breakfast before going off to their mundane lives.

I sat down at one of the counter red faux leather bar stools, waiting on whoever was working this section to take my order. Usually I would get something semi healthy, a waffle and nuts in it to keep me going for a few more hours until lunch, but today I wanted a sausage biscuit, something I've seen Dean eat and have sneered at. Strange to say the least.

"Hello doll," Louise, by the name on her uniform, smiled chipperly at me, her red lipstick smudged on her yellowing teeth. "What can I get for you this morning?"

I looked up into her mud brown eyes, giving her a dead stare as I replied, "Sausage biscuit and dark coffee." I didn't smile, I didn't sound friendly. If anything, I was just plain tired and needed somewhere to sleep once I hit Connecticut.

Louise nodded her head, and walked off towards the other patrons she was serving. I hoped the coffee tasted good compared to her over happiness.

"You know you really shouldn't drink that in your condition," a voice tinkled behind me. I pressed my eyes closed, squeezing tight. This had to be a nightmare.

Lightly Alice Cullen sat down next to me. "I mean, you are pregnant and all. Congratulations." Wrapping her cold solid arms around me she hugged me tightly before leaning back to give me a facial expression I hadn't seen on Alice in a long time, one of clear and utter disappointment. "Now why haven't you returned any of my phone calls?"

Ignoring her question I asked my own, "What are you doing here?" I stared straight ahead as Louise brought over the pot of steaming coffee.

"Oh," she smiled, at Louise who had stopped in front of her. "I'd like an egg whites omelet and a cup of orange juice." Louise offered Alice a tentative smile and walked off to put the order in.

I waited, hoping Alice would spill on her sudden appearance, but it seemed I waited in vain. "Earth to Alice," I hissed, trying to shake her shoulder. "Hello."

"You know," she replied after a few more seconds of silence. "You really shouldn't have left the Winchesters by themselves."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly fearful for their safety. Turning to look at her I discovered she had a faraway look in her eyes, the same one I'd seen for the year I'd known them. "What do you see Alice?" I asked, my tone hushed as I held my breath.

"You," she murmurs, a grim look coming across her face, "you're in danger. You're running, but I can't see where. It's just too dark." Shaking her head to escape from the vision, she turns to look at me, her face scared.

"I should take you back to the Winchesters you know," she replies, as she stirred the Minute Maid orange juice in front of her.

Louise finally brings me my sausage biscuit; I nod at her in thanks and wait for her to walk off before I ask, "How'd you get here?" Taking a sip of my caffeinated coffee I discover it is half-cold. I'm hardly in the mood to drink it now, spitting out the rest of it back into the light brown coffee mug.

Alice smiles at my complete dislike of the coffee, "Told you, you shouldn't have had the coffee."

I stick out my tongue at her comment. "Thanks," I reply before pushing the coffee away. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

Looking straight at me, I see Alice has dark circles underneath her eyes, a clear sign she hasn't fed in a few days. It's become a knee jerk reaction, but I slide a little further away from her then before I became a hunter.

"I saw you here. I thought, since you didn't want to call me, or answer my calls I would just show up. I mean it's not like I'm in school or anything or couldn't make up my work, I have the rest of eternity… and you, you don't. You need to know you're in danger."

I scoff at her words. I've always been in danger, ever since I met them I've been in danger.

"No," she replies, irritated at my expression, a frown marring her perfect exterior. "It's worse this time, and since I've promised my family I'll stay out of your business so you can't get hurt any more, I'm just trying to warn you. There's something big and bad after you, and it's going to do worse than what it did to the Winchesters."

"What do you mean you're going to stay out of my way so I don't get hurt?" I quirk my eyebrow, finally curious at what she could possibly mean. "And what is it? What's big and bad?"

"No," she replies, apparently still able to read my mind after all these years and be a step ahead of me. "I can't tell you, considering I don't know. I do know you need to see a doctor, and soon. Something's not right."

My frown deepens at this. "What do you mean not right?"

She stops, apparently keeping to her promise of staying out of my business, at least to some extent, and smiles at me, "I hope you enjoy your breakfast." She stands up, a spring back in her step. Can't she at least give me a hint? I mean what the fuck is she trying to tell me? Why does she have to be so cryptic? It isn't for my own safety, I'll say that much.

"Oh," she says, turning around, her eyes flashing, "You wonder why you're eating something you normally wouldn't eat yet?" Tickled pink, she laughs as she gracefully exits the small Waffle House, before stepping into what I can only guess is Carlisle's BMW. Even now he still hasn't changed his car and gone with a newer version. Strange.

Strange that she would even show up to give me a message that's as cryptic as that. Or the fact that she would drive all the way from Washington to New York to tell me all of this, but then tell me really nothing at the same time. Makes me think of Bobby and how weird he's become lately. Telling but not telling me things, can't a person just plain out saying what they mean to say any more without keeping stuff from me?

**Meanwhile, back in Kentucky**

Dean swung his arm around, expecting to find Bella's warm little body underneath it, but instead felt only a cold pillow and soft sheets. Glancing at the clock Dean saw it was six thirty, too early for Bella to be up and taking a shower without him, or out for a run considering lately she'd been sleeping in. Turning over in bed, Dean pulled off the soft white cotton sheet and looked at the door. The lock wasn't latched like it had been last night. And her duffel wasn't by the door.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, flinging himself out of bed, already grabbing for his pants which were still lying on the floor near his bag. Throwing on his jeans he noticed his callused hands were shaking, the only sign of panic showing throughout his body.

Sam squinted open his eyes, a grimace on his face. "What," he murmured, his voice still filled with sleep, as he turned towards Dean.

"She's gone," Dean huffed, tossing everything and anything into his bag, not even bothering to try and keep everything from wrinkling.

"What do you mean?" Sam's head shot up, his hair flying in his face, his body already in action, flinging off the sheets as quick as possible.

Dean flung out his hands, circling as he replied, "Do you _see _her anywhere?"

Pulling on his shirt, Sam asked, "Well, where would she go?" his face full of consternation.

"Oh, I have an idea," Dean answered, pulling on his boots before looking back at Sam. "Well, you ready? Because I'm going to rip her a new one when I see her." He gritted his teeth, throwing his duffel over his arm. His face practically screamed pissed off, but inside he was freaking out. There was a note on the table, chicken scratch showing Bella had written it. Reading through it quickly, Dean shook his head.

"Dumb, really dumb," Dean muttered.

"Ready," Sam replied, rushing to get his stuff together as fast as possible. Slinging his back into his arms they raced out the door, "You sure she went after the werewolf in Connecticut?"

"Yeah," Dean huffed, both of them too anxious to get to Connecticut to notice the strange man wearing a black fedora over his face, standing a few feet away, watching them as they crossed over the salt line towards the black Impala. A devious smile crossing his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I seriously don't own these characters.**

I arrived at three in Connecticut, a small town called Andover. It was a beautiful town, but incredibly small. There was only one church, a fire station, and not even a hospital. It was only three when I got there and after finding a small bed and breakfast (god I hate these places) outside of the town I went to the hospital in Columbia, only two miles from Andover. What Alice had said really freaked me out, what if something was wrong with the baby? What about the Winchesters? There were so many questions she just kept bringing up. So, first thing is first. Baby.

The sitting room and hospital are frankly extremely tiny with no more than one story for a hospital, all the patients pushed in together, instead of like in the city with the floors and floors of different levels for patients. Of course I tried to avoid hospitals as much as possible considering all my youth I spent in them.

After waiting about two hours I was finally admitted. Thank goodness. I had to get going back to Andover to check on the beastie since it was already getting late and dark. The shadows had begun to creep further down and by the time I was finally out of this god forsaken building it would be completely dark enough and the werewolf would probably be on the prowl.

Walking into another room, this one painted just the same as the last, pale white walls with no decoration, a tiled floor of white and gray splashed across them gave the only color in the whole place. Sitting down in one of the two chairs in the whole room I waited. Two hours ago I had started on reading the outdated magazines and finished them within an hour. There wasn't really much to do, but wait, close my eyes and try and catch a few minutes rest.

"Hello, Ms." Here the man who entered through the door looked at my chart, "Albert." He was a man of about average height, a little heavy around his midsection and his nose was a little too long for his face. Perhaps it was because of the lack of hair on his head that I thought this, what hair he did have circled around, creating a halo with the front missing, all of it gray turning to white. Under his doctor's white coat he wore a flannel shirt of green, red, and black with the white buttons buttoned up to his neck. Very stylish I thought as he crossed towards the room in his brown Sperry's to sit down in a rolling chair across from me. Absolutely no fashion sense at all in this man.

I smiled at him, after taking him in completely.

"Hello, Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he fumbled, reaching out his hand, which I could see was sweaty to shake mine. Holding in an internal grimace I shook it, waiting for him to turn around or look anywhere else before scrubbing it onto my jeans, trying to get the feeling of moistness off of me. "I'm Doctor Cedric. Now I see you came here to get looked at for your baby correct?"

I smiled the sad polite smile I had picked up from Dean and Sam and nodded. "Yes," I replied, "I want to make sure he or she is all right. You see, I fell down yesterday and this will be my first child and I wanted to make sure that they're ok." Of course naturally I hadn't fallen down, and actually I was under the impression that a psychic vampire knew for some reason that my baby had something wrong with it, but I certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, all right then," he said, scribbling onto the chart. "Just put this robe on," he patted the nice, scratchy white and blue polka dotted paper gown next to me that I for some reason hadn't seen before, "and I'll be back with a nurse in a few minutes to do an ultrasound. Oh, and remember to put the opening down the front." He stood up from the rolling chair, his body making the chair squeak as he pushed himself up, and my smile disappeared.

_Great. This would be so much fun._

I always did feel self conscious taking off my clothes in a hospital. First off, you never knew how many minutes it would take before they were back. They said they would give you a few but how many was a few in their mind? And how fast did a few go by for this doctor or that nurse?

Finally the ugly piece of paper that I despised so much was on. Hopping up onto the table I sat, waiting. When I was 21 I went and got my first pap smear done, even though I still hadn't been sexually active with anyone by that point, but it was still better safe to be sorry. To say the least I was extremely mortified to deal with the doctor then, now of course wasn't much different except I could make fun of him as much as I wanted and he would never know.

After a couple of minutes of staring at the soft tile planked ceiling the doctor and nurse who couldn't have been more than twelve walked in. She looked quite serious in doing her job, but her face just seemed to scream unhappiness at the prospect of having to do this number. I wonder why she'd gotten into medicine in the first place.

"All right Ms. Albert, I'm going to need you to lie back down on the table and relax." Relaxing would be easy considering I could fall asleep just about anywhere right now. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a smart idea to hunt a werewolf on absolutely no sleep. Sitting down in the rolling chair, Dr. Cedric pulled out an ultrasound machine that had obviously seen better days; I sat there, my eyes wide, looking at it in shock. Had it been in this room the whole time? I could have sworn nothing was in this room before but two chairs, a table, and some medical supplies like cotton swabs and tongue depressors, but now I hadn't spotted two very easy to see things.

"Now this is going to feel a little bit cold," Doctor Cedric said, his voice turning a bit nasally at the end, "I want you just to relax," he said again before squeezing the jelly onto my somewhat flat belly. Already the kid was making me lose my figure, how great was that?

Grabbing the wand, with the nurse standing patiently from the right side of the ultrasound, scribbling down on nothing but the clipboard, I waited. Pushing the jelly around with the wand he finally found something, or at least something to him on the old monitor. "There," he replied, a thrumming going on in the background. "That's your baby's heartbeat; so I would say you're about to enter your third trimester."

I sat there in silence as I watched the monitor, what I could only assume was a head moving around. Then it finally hit me with what he said, "Entering my third trimester? That's five and a half months, that's not possible." I looked at myself, I didn't look pregnant. I didn't feel pregnant.

"Well, actually you see here," he replied, pointing out the things moving quickly back and forth with his right hand while his left stayed on the wand which stayed on my belly. "These are the hands and feet, they're fully identifiable, something that only happens in your second trimester. Now since the baby still isn't that big you're not in your third trimester, but I would suggest eating more. The baby can't be that healthy if he isn't showing. Now I know most days women don't want to lose their figures, but babies need nutrition, and he or she needs to grow to be healthy. So, I'm going to give you this pamphlet for what you should be doing. I'd probably also recommend buying a few books on becoming a mom." Doctor Cedric stood up at this, a smile across his face. "We'll see you outside."

I didn't nod. I didn't say anything, I simply laid there, my mouth gaping open, even though I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't be six months pregnant. It simply wasn't possible. Maybe three months pregnant, but never five or six. It didn't make any sort of sense. How could the baby have grown so fast?

Slipping off my gown in a complete fog I looked down at my belly. Massaging it in a circular pattern I tried to ease my growing fear.

What did Bobby have to tell me? Was this what Alice had meant when she came to warn me? She had pointed out that I was eating weirdly; maybe this was why I was acting as weird as well. In what other lifetime would I have thrown everything out the door to chase down a monster? Sure, I was afraid of the news Bobby had, but that certainly didn't mean I needed to put my baby in harm's way for nothing. Other hunters could surely take care of a werewolf and probably do it a lot better than one pregnant girl that was sometimes too clumsy for herself.

Slowly sliding my jeans on, I tried to button them up, but looking down I realized my hands were shaking. What was happening to me? What was going on? Throwing my shirt over my head grabbing the pamphlet off the counter as I walked out the doorway, a little too calmly. A little too calmly I gave them one of my many fake credit cards and smiled as I signed the bill, Isabella Albert, my signature coming out in squiggles.

I walked out the double doors, pausing at the entrance underneath the awning to see if I could remember where my car was in this dark, dark world. Looking over to my left I remembered I had parked it under the street light in the parking lot. I had wanted to be prepared in case anything were to happen, in case I was to leave the hospital later than I had originally thought.

Flipping open my cell phone I pressed the red button, holding onto it for dear life as I saw the screen come to life. Dean needed to know. He needed to know I'd made a terrible mistake, and that I wanted him to come pick me up and take me away from here. I certainly didn't want to hunt any more, especially by myself.

Still twenty feet from the car I heard a crunch behind me, spinning around quickly, my hand in my jacket pocket that I had put on before leaving the hospital, I felt for my small silver blade, the covering still on as I slowly pulled it out. Looking around, I spotted nothing, just the wind traipsing through the trees overhead. I was getting overly frightened now, the hair on the back of my neck standing up, a clear sign that I was freaking out.

Pressing two on the phone in my left hand I called. Thankfully, he answered on the second ring.

"Dean," I whispered, as I rushed towards my car, no longer brave and ready to fight whatever hid in the night.

"Bella, damn it," Dean practically screamed, "where are you?"

"I'm," I caught a flash out of the corner of my left peripheral and inhaled sharply, pulling open the door with a thrust. "Dean," I cried out, my breath coming out fast. Was I imagining things? "I think there's something following me."

"Fuck," Dean screamed away from the phone, his voice coming out sharp. "Bella, where are you? Tell me now."

"I'm," I didn't know if I could tell him, if I could tell him everything, but I certainly had to try. "I'm at the hospital." I broke off there. Would I be able to tell him the truth when the time came? Leaning over, I connected the wires to start the car, praying that my imagination was only acting up since it was now dark.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Dean murmured, Sam's voice rose in the background, "Hospital? What hospital?"

"Dean¸" I said, a tear trickling down my face as I reversed the car, trying to get out of the hospital parking lot. "Dean, there's something wrong-"

"What do you mean wrong?" he cut me off as I heard the Impala's engine roaring to life.

"I don't know how it happened," I began to cry in earnest, tears flying down my eyes as I raced back to Andover, back towards the bed and breakfast I would be staying in for the night. The only place I was hopefully going to be safe.

"Just tell me Bells. Everything's going to be all right," Dean replied, trying to sound gentle and calm through gritted teeth.

"I'm," I choked, I had never cheated on Dean as he well knew, "I'm," and then it rushed out, gushing from my mouth, "six months pregnant."

He didn't answer for a moment, perhaps thinking of something to say, perhaps wondering something he shouldn't have been.

"How can you be six months pregnant? We've only been together for a few months," he asked exasperated, and I understood completely how he could feel that way, but I didn't have an answer. All I could do was scream as something flew into the middle of the dark street, crashing into the car I was driving too fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I really love them all, even the long ones I get. Thanks oohapoo. As for the person that PMed me, I promise to write soon, 40 hours a week in retail is tough.**

**The Winchesters**

"Bella's in trouble," Dean gruffed, slamming the cell phone onto the dashboard almost breaking it in two, as he pushed the Impala towards its breaking point.

Sam's mouth tightened. He had heard Bella's scream and didn't know what was going on. They would never make it there in time. They still had another four hours at least in the Impala, and there was no way they could take a plane without the feds being on them.

Grabbing the phone from the dash, Sam pressed redial. Holding his breath, he waited a beat, but the phone went immediately to voicemail. "Hi this is Bella. If you ever need help just leave me a message." And it would click.

Closing the phone, Sam replied, his voice dumbfounded, "She's not picking up."

"Sammy something's wrong with our kid." Dean murmured, a few minutes after Sam confirmed again that she still wasn't picking up.

Sam had heard everything Bella had said, but still he let Dean continue. Dean continued ranting for a few minutes, mumbling as the Impala hit 120. The most it had ever maxed out at before. Sam didn't say anything for awhile; he just kept his face looking out at the bright stars as they raced towards the east coast, the black road with the yellow double lines stretching out for miles underneath their headlights, his own dilemma eating at him. Should he or shouldn't he tell his brother what he had done?

He had only done it out of the goodness of his heart. He wanted to help Bella, make sure that everything would be all right, especially considering it was his nephew or niece that was on the line as well. Nobody had really been considering that yet. This was a part of his family as well. Would he give up hunting if Dean did? Would he try and make a life for himself like he had tried all those years ago with Jessica?

Didn't he deserve a family as well?

"Dean," Sam began, his voice coming out a bit pushed, "I need to tell you something."

"What's that Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at his brother before looking back at the road, Dean's face full of concern for Bella, his mouth pulled down into a permanent frown in the past few hours.

"You can't get mad at me, all right?" maybe he shouldn't have started out that way as he watched Dean's face grow angrier by the second. "I did it for everybody. I figured he needed to know."

"Who needed to know?" Dean asked, his voice sharp as a blade's edge as his hands gripped the steering wheel too tight, his veins popping out on his knuckles.

"Bobby." Sam finally breathed, after waiting a few minutes to see if Dean would calm down, something he was probably never again likely to do until Bella was back in his arms.

"You called Bobby!" Dean exploded, his anger boiling over, over something that was a trifle smaller than what Bella had done to him. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Sam wished he could cower or at least have this talk outside, but the only time was now, before Dean saw for himself.

"I told him how Bella'd been acting after we started coming back towards him. He's been keeping track of our phones ever since."

"How the fuck did he get us GPS booted?" Dean roared, his voice filling the car as Sam sunk a little bit lower into his seat.

"I did it," Sam stated.

"You-you what?"

"I did it because I figured he could help us. What if we were to get separated? Or we needed his help because we didn't know where we were? You remember when I was taken prisoner and those guys wanted to hunt me? It would have been easier to find me then, but now, it'll be easier to track Bella."

"One thing genius," Dean muttered, his voice slowly coming down in tone, "how are you supposed to track her, when her phone is off?"

With that, Sam stopped, his mouth gaping open. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to trust that Bobby found her a few hours ago, and pray she had her phone on her then, because she needs it, and we're not there."

**Meanwhile…**

I don't know for how long I was out. I don't remember what I even hit. I just remember waking up, my head pounding as it lay against the steering wheel and a whimpering coming from outside my car. Touching the top of my head which hurt the most I felt the drying blood crusting against my hair. Thankfully the head wound hadn't been extreme or else I would have continued bleeding and probably wouldn't have regained consciousness.

My phone lay in pieces on the dashboard. Probably hit the windshield with such force it left it shattered. Of course the windshield wasn't much better. There were cracks and splinters throughout the glass, leaving a nice pattern of webbing. Thinking I had probably hit a large dog or perhaps a small person I went out to look and see. My bright headlights on the Mustang were still on, even though one of them was more than likely badly damaged, pushed too far into the beautiful blue car as well as a large dent next to it where something with force had run into the car. How fast had I actually been going?

Slowly opening the now squeaking driver's side door, I peeked out, looking for the victim of my hit. I wouldn't run though, I'd call an ambulance or something and maybe try and explain it to the cops, but I wouldn't stay after that. I'd been wrong to come without the boys; this whole thing was turning into a disaster. And the only thought I kept thinking was how could I be five and a half months pregnant?

Stepping out into the cool night, the ground wet from a rain that had hit the area earlier I timidly walked towards the front of my car. Wondering at the same time why I was going so slowly, did my subconscious know something I didn't? Why wasn't I rushing to help this person or animal I had startlingly hit? Pushing the fearful feelings to the back of my mind I made a little bit more effort moving forward.

It seems that it took me forever to reach the front wheel, when only it took seconds, looking down at heaving, pile of fur. My face crumpled at that, tears rising to my eyes, I had hit a dog! Walking towards it, I bent down to look at its face, pulling its large black furry head into my hands to see if it was conscious before calling a vet, or someone to help this poor creature.

Looking down into the face of the creature, I realized my mistake. Its eyes were still slightly dazed, flashing yellow even though they looked completely human underneath, a slight green, which was impossible for a dog. The hair rose on the back of my neck as I slowly put its head back down on the ground, trying not to jar it into moving. Of course I would be playing with fire. My eyes scanned my surroundings as I realized exactly where I was. The one area I was going to go tonight, but when I was better prepared, I had found by mistake. Quickly standing back up I raced back towards the open driver's side door. But the ground was still damp, and my shoes didn't grip leaving me falling, flat on my face, my hands crushed under me, scraped raw no doubt from the black top. Breathing in raggedly, I flipped over, hoping the stunned werewolf hadn't regenerated.

Scuttling backwards my hands burning as I pushed rock and dust into the cuts, I stared wide eyed as I faced my worst nightmare, my heart beating a million miles a minute at the prospect I was about to face. The werewolf, its fur pitch black in the dark sky, stood up with only my headlights and the full moon allowing me to see the deadly predator. Standing on its tall, powerfully strong four legs I watched in horror as it slunk towards me, its sharp slick canine teeth bared. Desperately thinking about Dean and Sam I reached for my knife stuck in my right boot I watched as it began to crouch down, readying itself to pounce on me.

But I would wait in vain, my breathing coming in sharply.

Instead, the werewolf I had wanted to hunt this whole time, slunk off, his eyes looking behind me as he placed his tail between his legs. He hadn't even tried to jump on me.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, totally unprepared for that move. What was he doing? Wasn't he going to attack and get his next victim? Me? Instead he had turned tail and run for it. Of course he would still need to get one more victim before the end of the night, and if I had anything to do with it, I would thwart him again. Making him wish he had died instead of attacking innocent people.

Turning my head to see what he was looking at I noticed a shadow move. Squinting I saw what looked like the shape of a man, or at least a tall person wearing something long before it backed up quickly, disappearing further into the darkness.

Leaving me gaping at such a turn of events. What was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N: **Not my characters. But definitely my story line. **

I drove home in a daze, one headlight not working at all properly, leaving the road semi dark. Scared out of my mind that something else might pop out at me and try something. The dark loomed closer than it ever had before. Without a phone I couldn't contact Dean to tell him where I was, and he wouldn't know that something was helping me. Or following me. To say the least I was more than a little confused. Who was that darkened figure? Was he there to help or what?

Sliding my car into the bed and breakfast parking lot only a few cars parked in the tiny lot. I checked all my windows and mirrors, looking for anything suspicious, anything that would create any more panic in my life at this time would be … well, it just wouldn't be a good thing. For myself, or for the extremely fast growing baby.

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I cracked open the driver's side door, carefully trying to make as little noise as possible. Peeking at both sides of the driver's side I got out, I got out quickly, heading towards the front door.

Latching onto the doorknob I looked around once more, making sure nothing was lurking outside the house before entering. Nothing moved that was out of the ordinary as a gentle wind passed through, just stray leaves cut down in their prime from a tree. Letting out a shaky sigh I walked in, closing the door quickly behind me and locking it. I was more than likely the only one that had been out still. Besides, if they were a guest I'm sure they had a key to get in. Stupid owner should have locked her door more often anyway.

Climbing the narrow stairway with pictures of people passed lining the walls, I reached the top of the maroon carpeted stair, slightly out of breath, unsure why that could possibly mean considering how fit I was. Walking to the door that read "Blue Room", I unlocked the door, praying nothing had crossed over my salt lines. Inside the room, I heard a creak, as I slowly stepped into it I spotted a man sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hello Isabella."

My hand immediately went to the light switch, flicking it on, tears in my eyes as I saw Bobby, his short beard looking the worse for wear on his face, rocking back and forth in the old hand crafted wooden chair. Completely at ease with himself, as his dark blue jeans pulled up a little from his ankle every time he pushed back in the chair, revealing his dusty old brown boots most hunters seemed to wear when fighting. His short brown hair which was normally hidden quite well underneath one of his many trucker hats was flipping out underneath it, giving him an even messier appearance than normal. And his shirt which was usually neat looking even if it was flannel was rumpled and one of the buttons was buttoned in the wrong hole.

"Hi Bobby," I whispered, the tears blurring my vision, my voice cracking at finally seeing a familiar face. After finally being greeted by someone I cared about, someone willing to protect me. I wanted to rush at him, to fling my arms around him, but his face stilled me. Making me stay right by the door.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, each of us watching the other before Bobby finally spoke. "Bella," his face crinkled, pained by something I had done, as he tried to act nonchalantly by rubbing a hand over his face, faking fatigue.

I stepped closer, slowly moving my dragging feet across the dark blue carpet to sit on the baby blue comforter which was situated on the bed. Looking at him I waited. I knew deep down his temper was flaring, angry at me for either being pregnant or running, but I just had to wait a few more seconds before I would discover why.

"Now why would you go run off like that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore. I had this strong urge to prove myself suddenly. To go out and do this by myself." I looked down at my hands which I had clasped together, twisting them this way and that as I waited on him to yell at me.

"Isabella ever since you walked in through the door of my house with those boys you've become a daughter to me. I look out for you, I want you to be safe. And this-" he paused, "This was stupid," he replied, his voice growing gruff at the end. "Why would you be so reckless with your life? With the life of that special baby growing inside you? This doesn't seem like you."

A tear slipped onto my hands, realizing it was coming from me, I looked up at Bobby, his face torn as well, looking unsure of what he should do in a situation like this. "I know," I replied, my voice weary. I certainly didn't understand why I had acted so rash and gone after a monster all on my own.

We sat like that for a few minutes. Each in our own world, in a way peaceful that nothing had happened to me. My brain began to get its second wind and started to think. "Bobby," I asked, looking him dead in the eyes. "What are you doing here? How'd you know I was even here?"

Bobby's cheeks grew crimson at that, a shade which usually meant he was angry. Preparing myself for the worst I waited. But there was no anger, just embarrassment. "Sam put a GPS tracker in your phone. I've known where you were for the whole time. It's just not easy to get here since it's out in the middle of nowhere."

"But-" I interrupted, my mouth gaping at the idea of Sam putting a tracking device in my phone. "But how?"

"How what?" Bobby asked a grin on his face. "How did I know you were in this room, or how did I get here, or how did Sam put one in?" He chuckled, smiling at himself.

"All of it," I threw my hands up in the air, flabbergasted that I had been found and tracked like the monsters we hunted. Tears fell down my face. Yes, more than likely I would be getting upset sooner rather than later at the idea, but for now I was just grateful at being found.

Smiling, his eyes twinkling at the thought of being a bit sneaky Bobby began. He explained the GPS, the need to keep an eye on all of us, just in case we got lost or needed help finding one another which did seem to happen on some cases. In this case of course it had helped them figure out where I was, which hadn't been that difficult, but it still had led him right to where I was staying, a fact that didn't sit too easily with me.

Interrupting again, I asked, "Do Dean and Sam know where we are right now?" My eyebrow raising, my heart racing at the idea of a pair of angry men bursting in here at any moment to drag me out by the roots of my hair and lock me away for my disobedience.

"Yes," Bobby sighed, relief in his voice, "yes, thank God they do." He inhaled, before beginning again, rocking slowly as he spoke, "You had quite an adventure getting home didn't you? I lost track of your signal a couple of miles away from here. What happened? Dean was worried, said he heard you scream and then the line went dead. Want to explain." He stopped, the comment nothing more than a command instead of a suggestion.

I wish I could have shrugged then, lied even. But I knew he would want the truth and would figure it out sooner or later on his own. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples in a circular motion as I replied, "I ran into the werewolf, not on purpose, I just sort of hit him with the car." Bobby raised an eyebrow at that, clearly perturbed that I had come in contact with this monster all on my own and in my condition.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Thinking it might have been a stray dog or something, I got out of the car," at this Bobby moaned, a painful thing to hear considering all he had been through in his life. "Well," I continued, speaking quickly to get past the worst part, "I wasn't prepared, I let my guard down, and it almost attacked. But this thing, this being stopped it. I didn't get a good look I just know, somehow, and I know this sounds completely strange and weird and everything but it stopped the werewolf." I spoke quickly, my words running together as I got everything out in one breath. Breathing through my nose I waited. And waited some more. Bobby's face grew serious, the smile disappearing as the story continued, and at the end his frown deepened.

"Damn it," he muttered, launching himself out of the rocking chair almost sending it completely backwards. "I should have told them sooner," he spoke, talking only to himself as he began to pace back and forth in front of me. "If they had known maybe this wouldn't be happening."

"What is happening," I venture, my voice soft as I try to break into his world.

"I should wait on the Winchesters before I tell you," he stops right in front of me, his hand rubbing his grizzled chin.

"Well why don't you tell me know," I stand up, right in front of him, my shoulders back, trying to look as imposing as I can. To make him understand I'm old enough to take care of myself.

"Well," he looks down at his phone which he has pulled out of his pocket in the past thirty seconds. "There's no point in waiting much longer. The boys will be here in a few minutes."

My mouth popped open at that. Would Dean be happy to see me? Would Sam and Dean forgive me for leaving them? What was their reaction to the whole, I'm too pregnant to actually be pregnant type of thing? Closing my mouth, I sat back down, the wind utterly knocked right out of me. "Oh," popping out of my mouth as my butt hit the comforter. Looking down at myself I realized I was just a little bit dirty.

"I'm going to change," I said, my voice turning monotone as the energy surged out of me. "I'll be right back." Grabbing my duffel which was sitting on the table I pulled out my red t-shirt, walking tiredly into the adjoining bathroom.

Looking up into the mirror as I pulled off my blood stained and dirt t-shirt I took in my appearance. My hair was matted and tangled, hanging in every way besides in my pony tail as it hung about my head. My eyes appeared dead, bags hanging underneath them, dark in color. My face had lost most of its color, whether from the long day, or just from all the bad news I had just received I wouldn't know. Glancing at my lips I noticed they were light pink and starting to peel from my licking them too much. I would have to buy some more chapstick once I went to another store soon. That certainly didn't make me feel sexy in the least.

Then, I noticed that the bump had grown on my belly. The baby had grown more prominent in the past three hours, making what was once my flat stomach look like a pooch, a bulge that was growing rather quickly, just like the superhuman baby seemed to be doing. Pulling my t-shirt over my head I headed back out to Bobby.

"Bobby, we have a problem," I murmured, raising my shirt enough for him to see how much my belly was growing. Right in time for Dean and Sam to come storming through the door, their mouths hanging open at the sight of my belly which felt like every second was only growing larger.

**A/N: Reviews are like babies, wonderful to see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry! I've been working super super hard at work, so I've been crashing and burning when I get home. Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint all of you out there.**

I tried not to panic as everyone looked at me, giant meatballs for eyes staring back at me. Pulling my shirt back over my stomach, trying to smooth it down over the ever growing hump, I tried to act nonchalant. "Geez," I huffed, a little over the top in dramatics, "it's like you've never seen a pregnant woman before. I mean, just relax."

"What the hell Bella," Dean growled, his jaw clenched as he continued to stare at me. Sam politely looked away, rubbing his neck anxiously.

"Just shut up and sit down," Bobby replied, stopping the comment I was about to sling back at Dean. Sitting down near the bathroom door with my back propped up against the cool wooden door jamb I waited. I certainly wasn't going to be moving anywhere near Dean for a little while.

Rolling his evergreen eyes, Dean walked over to the bed, sinking down onto it. His posture finally betraying how truly tired he was. Sam quietly walked over to his brother, sitting down at the edge of the mattress, his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands as he waited for what we'd all been longing to hear.

"I really don't know how to start this one, so," Bobby grunted, "I'm just going to start at the beginning. Many, many years ago, before any of us was even born many people knew about demons and believed in their abilities of mass destruction. One hunter knew that they must be stopped, for it is believed he lost his whole family to a demon right on the anniversary of his birth-,"

"Why?" Sam jumped in, the story seemingly familiar already to all of us in our own way. Demons had destroyed our lives just as they had been for generations, for centuries even.

"Now," Bobby snapped, "If you'd shut up, I'll tell you."

Dean turned to Sam, a smirk on his face, a small piece of satisfaction from Sam's constant need for knowledge and interrupting.

"He had hunted most demons to the point of extinction at least that is what was passed down for generations. In revenge the few demons that were left banded together, setting the hunter up for a trap that left his family vulnerable. They were tortured. The hunter realizing his mistake returned to his home, only to see his wife's last breath leave her mangled body.

He spent his last years before reaching a horrible end searching for the ones who had done it to his family. But right before he died, he went to see a psychic asking for knowledge for the future."

"What does this have to do with me?" I interrupted Bobby who had taken a breath, tired from having to tell such a sad story. Of course it _was _sad, but what did it have to do with me.

"Will you all just be quiet for a minute and let me finish?" Bobby huffed, muttering something along the lines of "Damn kids," underneath his breath.

"As I was saying, he went to see a psychic hoping she could tell him what was going to happen. Sitting down in the chair he gazed at her, seeing only white irises staring back at him. Immediately he knew he was speaking to one who had been given the divine knowledge of all that could or would come to pass. Asking her about what would happen to the evil forces that plagued the earth he received his answer.

'In a time where people no longer believe in the evil that walks this world, one will come. He will be reborn from this lifetime and will destroy all those who would destroy this earth. You will be that one,' she replied," Bobby stopped again, the silence filling to an insurmountable height before he raised his hand, demanding silence before he began again.

"The only catch she said was that he could be swayed either way." Bobby paused. His back hunched forward as he sat in the rocking chair, having appeared to have fallen asleep.

Dean finally spoke. "How do you know that Bella and I are having this wonder child? This great and powerful hunter? Huh?" Dean egged on Bobby. "He could be born from anyone."

"The psychic wrote down the prophecy, but she didn't tell him everything since his spirit would have enough to deal with in this next life. Instead, she hid it, giving it to someone who would hand it down to generations of hunters. My great great grandfather. The rest of it spoke of the family who would have this _amazing _hunter. The parents would both be hunters-,"

"There are lots of parents who were hunters," Sam interrupted.

Bobby threw down his fist on the arm of the chair, his patience running incredibly thin. "The father's brother would be a hunter with demon blood coursing through his veins."

I had wanted to reply, to retort that there might be whole families out there that were hunters, but the demon blood, that was special. That was something that we couldn't say everyone had. Sam, Sam had been the one to have been cursed by the yellow eyed demon when he was first born, drinking his blood, creating a link between the both of them.

The news finally started to sink in though as I continued to think about Sam. He was the closing link. He ensured that the baby, the magical hunter who would thankfully end all bloodshed and stop all the evil created by demons and all evil alike.

"Wow," I replied, my voice hushed, as I rubbed my belly, feeling a new connection to the baby. "But why-," I started, looking up at Bobby, staring at him in the face as I continued to rub my quickly growing belly, "Why is he growing so fast?"

"I'm not sure," Bobby shrugged, his face tired. Scratching his beard he answered, "That was never in the prophecy. So I have no idea why the kid would be growing as fast as he is. But I do know that demons will be coming after you in full force."  
"What?" Dean sprang from the mattress, walking towards me. "We have to leave then. Take her some place safe. The demons can't get my baby, it's not gonna happen."

"Excuse me," I waved, up at Dean's face, my temper rising as he announced what he was going to do to me. I didn't even get to be asked what I would like to do. Why couldn't I just go home? Why did I have to be "safe"? Which in this sense probably meant Bobby's demon snaring hatch. No way was I going to be stuck there for however long it took for the baby to be born. "Don't I get a say in the matter? Since I mean I am the incubator for the marvelous baby here. Besides," I stared up into Dean's eyes, my own hard and feeling like they were crystallizing, "What would happen _after _the baby was born? Would we be stuck in there until he knew how to fight? Because if so, that's not going to happen. I veto that idea immediately."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, looking up from his large hands finally at the rest of us. I shrugged, not sure what would be a good idea. Dean didn't say anything, instead he just shook his head, looking anywhere but at me.

Bobby didn't say anything for a few minutes. "She has to stay out of the public eye. Demons are probably already following you." Looking up at Dean and Sam he continued, "I bet they already knew she was pregnant before she even knew."

I sighed. Didn't they remember I was sitting right there with them? Men.

"I wouldn't doubt that at all," Bobby grumbled.

I hunched over, my head starting to spin as everything seemed to happen at once. I couldn't breathe. I seriously couldn't catch my breath, pulling in little patches of air I tried to calm down, but it only seemed to be getting worse. Closing my eyes I waited, I could hear the guys trying to bring me back, to get me to avoid unconsciousness.

"Bella, honey, stay with me," Dean's voice sounding a bit desperate. Why was he desperate? For what reason was _he _freaking out?

"Wake up."

I wanted to giggle at that. Why? This all was turning into a terrible nightmare. My son was supposed to be a regular kid, a kid who could grow up and live a happy life. Why, oh why, did he have to grow up and kill demons? This was definitely not the life I wanted for my son.

"I'm fine," I muttered, my throat a tinge bit sore. Taking a nap had been a much needed thing after the full day I had had. Opening my eyes I noticed I was now laying on the bed, and everyone else was gone. Perhaps they had gotten their own room or had simply gone to watch the perimeter. Dean leaned over me, his eyes glittering as he grinned.

"Was I dreaming?" I asked, smiling up at him.

His face sank, his eyes not even glittering as I looked up to him, my hopes were dashed. It hadn't been a dream.

"No sweetheart," Dean murmured, pushing my brown hair away from my forehead. "No, you weren't dreaming. Our son will be a great, _great _hunter. He'll just need to be watched over, made sure he's not evil like his old man." At this Dean winked, trying to lighten the mood of the prophecy. I felt the corners of my lips go up a bit at that thought.

"Oh how _nasty _is his old man?" I asked, feeling my flirt come back to life. I needed this right now. Yes, there were some major problems that we would have to face at some point soon.

I pulled Dean down on top of me, enjoying the feel of his solid body against mine, smirking up at him, my eyebrows arching. Sliding my hand down the length of his rock hard stomach I pulled at his button on his jeans. Yes, this was exactly what would help me feel so much better right now and since it wasn't bad for parents to express themselves every once in awhile.

"_Hello _Ms. Swan," Dean murmured before lowering his warm mouth onto mine, a twinkle back in his eye.

I replied by pulling him tighter to me. His pants weren't entirely unzipped, but it was a good start to say the least. His tongue flicked to my lips, begging permission to enter a territory it knew so well already. Obligingly I allowed it, my hands trailing down his body, enjoying the tight muscles which ran down his back, dipping into his spine. Oh, what a pleasure it was to have him with me again. I'd been a complete idiot to try and do this all by myself.

Dean flipped us over, landing me on top of him as he pulled at my pants, the button already undone from discovering the growing orb of a belly on me. No longer could my pants button, at least not after my belly had started and continued to grow.

Pushing them down with the heel of my hand I hoped they wouldn't snag, because right now wouldn't be a great time to stop making out with Dean. My body was already pulsating, quivering for him. Yes, I know that may sound a bit weird, but with all the hormones roaming through my body, the only thing that needed to happen better happen. And if Sam interrupted us one more time, I might just end up killing the poor guy with a quick kick to the head.

Dean pulled away from me for a minute, pulling my shirt up and over my head. His eyes seemed to glaze as he saw my boobs. They had gotten bigger in the past twenty-four hours. They had grown since he had last seen me. Smiling I flaunted them in his face, slowly moving them side to side, bouncing them directly in his face. Laughing I brought myself back down to him, my mouth covering his.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm going to leave you hanging. You can use your imagination on the rest tonight since I'm not feeling too hot. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hopefully it was ok last week. Sorry if it's a little late being updated, I haven't really had time again this week. But I should get it done soon… promise.**

We were allowed a few moments of peace and ecstatic quiet wallowing in each other's soft breaths and warm bodies, before Sam came back in, thankfully he avoided looking at both of us. "What are we going to do?" He asked, looking at the corner of the room like he commonly did when in a position like this. Lately it had become quite a frequent habit for him to walk in on us almost immediately after sex or right before.

I stayed where I was, lying on Dean's bare tanned chest, enjoying the closeness of his warm hardened body. Already my boobs had grown larger something I'm sure the boys would love, but not something I particularly enjoyed considering they made it more difficult for me to lie like I wanted to. Softly stroking Dean's chest with the tips of my callused finger tips I replied quietly trying not to break the silence like Sam so willingly had, "No idea, but I'm sure I'll be fine. You guys will protect me I know it." I wasn't going to get worried just yet. There was no need for it considering I had more than enough hunters in my mind to take care of whatever was out there, whether one demon or a few.

"Well, I care," Dean answered as he sat up a bit more as he moved to sit up and lean against the bed frame. Slowly I slid down his chest, lying against his abs as I smiled a tiny bit, and thinking about the few moments we had had together. They had been long overdue in my mind. Something that not even a strong person could do without – sex without Dean I mean. If only I wasn't so tired, and Sam hadn't interrupted, well, I'm sure we would have been up for a second round if not a bit more recreational activities.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I grinned, a sneaky glint coming into my eyes as my hands started to snake under the sheet towards Dean's second brain.

Dean chuckled as he figured out my new plan of action: staying in bed for as long as possible. "You know sweetheart I'd love that," he answered, before pulling my hand out by the wrist between his pointer finger and thumb, "but not while Sam's here."

"Yeah, please guys," Sam mumbled, his voice soft, as he rubbed his hand through his long locks. Again he was feeling awkward just like he seemed to when it wasn't just him and myself hanging out. Lately, I'd felt that he needed to meet someone, that there was a growing need for it in fact. Dean had found his someone in me, but Sam had yet to jump back into the proverbial sea to see who else was out there in the world.

"Well what would you like to do _about _me then?" I huffed, sitting up to Dean's height as I pulled the light blue sheet over myself, hiding my gigantic jugs from eyesight. I wasn't entirely in the mood to have this twenty question game going on just yet, but it seemed it was inevitable.

"I think," Sam began, his eyes flicking around the room, avoiding looking at the bed where his brother and I lay. "I think that the best option would be for Bella to be protected as much as possible."

"I agree," I replied timidly, not really liking the whole direction in which this conversation was going. Where did Sam have in mind? A mental institution? A hospital?

"Yeah," Dean agreed, shaking his head at the idea, "but where is she going to be secure considering she doesn't want to go stay in Bobby's demon trap?"

"That's the thing," Sam answered, and my eyebrows arched rising on my forehead before I squinted my eyes at him. Sam was up to something. He always turned into a girl when he had an idea he knew no one would like going on in his mind. His voice would get a little bit higher, and he would start rubbing his neck like a mosquito had bitten it.

"I don't want to hear it," I interrupted Sam as he opened his mouth to speak again; squeezing Dean's already warm hand in mine. Holding onto it like the life preserver it would become if Sam finished his idea.

"Chill Bells, let Sam finish. Maybe it won't be so bad." Dean patted my hand, his voice remaining soothing as I closed my eyes tightly shaking my head at the notion that whatever Sam had to say would be a good thing for me. Already he had thought of taking me to Bobby's until the baby was born. And now he had come up with another place to probably literarily stash me.

"She should stay with the Cullens," Sam stated. My eyes flew open at hearing their names.

"No," Dean replied, his voice firm, his face tight and completely serious. I thought I would be the one who would reply in the negative, but instead Dean had beaten me to it.

"Why?" Sam asked, "It's not that bad."

"It's not a bad idea," I answered, my thoughts already spinning. I remembered back at the airport when I had slipped away from Alice and Jasper. I could more than likely do it again if I needed to.

"What?" Dean exploded, turning towards me. "I thought you were against this from the start."

"Well, I mean, they are strong, they have the future on their side, and they can take care of me for the most part. They used to do it all the time if I remember correctly, and besides that they have a doctor who would be able to help make sure the baby is all right. I mean, where are we literally going wrong? It really sounds like a sound idea, Dean."

"Thank you," Sam smiled. Usually his ideas weren't taken since it usually ended up with someone being the bait, but this time- nothing.

"Well, too bad," Dean huffed. Getting out of bed, he flung back the covers, exposing his nice ass in my direction as he pulled on the discarded boxers which had been thrown over to his side of the bed. "I'm vetoing the whole thing, and if you guys don't like it, too bad. We're not going to let some vamps, even if they are good vamps at that, take care of my kid."

"Why not?" I asked, my hands coming down to my hips as I sat up straighter, the sheet tightly across my chest as I barely held on to it. "They're my friends and they will protect me with their lives, just like - ," and I couldn't finish the sentence, I couldn't say his name even though he deserved so much respect and so much love from me, I still couldn't say his name out loud. It still hurt, in a hole deep down in my heart that he had to have died to defend me, to help stop a war that I had created all because of my scent and his need to protect me in the first place.

"Because," he replied, standing up in his short cotton boxers, less than an arm's length away from me. "I don't want my kid growing up and dealing with the supernatural. Once we have this kid and we get out of hunting – I don't want my kid to hunt."

"But," I interjected, "he's going to be a hunter. It's already been prophesized."

"I don't care. He's not going to do it. I want him to be normal, something we never had."

I sat there stunned, staring at his flushed face, his nostrils flaring as he hyperventilated. I thought, he more than anyone else would have been proud to have a son who would stop the demons and defeat some of the darkest evil that faced our world. But instead, he wanted the fighting to stop. He wanted us to become two normal, perhaps suburban people who lived their lives in peace and quiet. Perhaps he would hunt animals on the weekends, perhaps instead he would learn to take up fishing, or maybe he would just join a bowling league and never talk about hunting again. Never, in all of my wildest dreams had I thought Dean Winchester, the man I had fallen in the love with, the hunter who was even more extraordinary than myself would want to live a life that I had always dreamed about.

I had never wanted to continue hunting for much longer. Perhaps a few more years of hunting would have occurred, because after all the hunting was wearing me out, leaving me with the need for more vacations, more time doing research. In truth, this last hunt for the werewolf was something I would have normally never done. I liked the hunt, but I liked to relax more, to just be myself with the guys. So it was strange that I wanted to hunt, and hunt on my own no less. Maybe, just maybe, the little hunter that was growing quite quickly in my belly was the one who had pushed me to do the hunt. Usually I was a little bit more rational, but with the hormones going strong and now this knowledge that I had the ultimate hunter developing in myself left me to wonder if _he _had been the one who had wanted to do this, and not me.

"Dean Winchester," I murmured, staring up at him in utter bliss, finally the day had come when he had decided enough was enough, "I love you." I grinned, watching as his eyes lit up. He and I would grow old together with no more threats of demons and hunting anymore.

"You do?" Dean smirked, coming back onto the bed, leaning in towards me for a kiss.

"I do," I replied, "but, I still think Sam has a good idea."

"No!" he answered, jumping quickly off the bed. Crossing over to Sam he stared down his brother, waiting until Sam looked away. "We are not going back to Washington. If anything we're just going to hid out somewhere and try not to invite the demons to find us."

"It's too late for that," Bobby replied, knocking open the door with his foot, his breath coming out uneasily. "You've got two on your tail already."

"No way," Sam answered, his voice shocked by the news as we all stayed in our places, mouths gaping at Bobby. Really I was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable with two men who weren't my _man _in the room with me, naked underneath the sheets.

"Yeah," Bobby huffed. "Sorry to say I didn't kill them when I first saw them. Nasty sons of bitches from the looks of it. Been tracking you for awhile now I bet." Closing the door sharply, Bobby walked over to the window, his eyes already scanning the street.

"Shit," Dean murmured.

Bobby turned back towards us glancing at each and every one of us, "You're coming back to my house. At least until this is all settled. No demon will get you there."

"No."

"No?" Bobby said agitated. "What do you mean, no? It's the only god damn safe place that I can think of." He marched towards me as he said this, his light brown eyes looking straight dead at me as if he were trying to spell everything out.

"I'm going to go to the Cullens." I stared at him straight on, looking him dead in the eye, not even daring to blink.

"The Cullens? You mean those vampires you helped last time?"

"They helped us," I replied, grabbing the sheet and standing up out of the bed, the sheet becoming a toga around my small torso as I glared at Bobby, daring him to break my eye contact. "And I trust them. I trust you as well, but I won't stay in some forsaken little room for however much longer before this supernatural pregnancy is over and then stay in there until the boy is a teenager. I won't do it. I'll at least have some sort of freedom if I go stay at the Cullens. They will know if something is coming anyway. Nothing escapes them."

Bobby said nothing, just simply snorted at the idea. Stomping past me he replied before leaving, "I pray that God is on your side then Isabella." And slammed the door, leaving each of us to our own thoughts.

**A/N: Sorry it's later then I thought. Work was just a lot and I'm doing double duty taking care of the house and everything else. For all those moms out there that work full time, exercise, have a social life and still have things to do at home I _soooo _applaud you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Too much going on it seems. As always, these are not my characters. And question, should Bella go to the Cullens or no? You guys decide where the story should go…**

I slid into the back seat of the Impala as we prepared to leave. "You know I'm not happy that we're leaving Bobby here all by himself, right?" That had been the ultimate decision after Bobby had reported demons on our tail. How this was going to keep them from figuring out where I was I would never understand. But hopefully the trip wouldn't be memorable and the birthing process, whenever that would happen (hopefully not soon, since I still wasn't prepared for giving birth).

Sam simply rolled his eyes at my comment, not pleased with the situation entirely. Of course who can necessarily blame him? I mean, this is getting to be a bad thing, running from monsters and demons certainly isn't our mo.

Dean just stood outside the Impala, his leather jacket taunt against his back as he leaned on the car, handprints smudging the exterior. He silently glared at me, his eyes cold flecks of emerald in the still dark sky. For a moment we had finally begun to patch ourselves up after discovering the news of a baby and then learning I was further along than I had originally thought.

By this point in the night my little baby boy had stopped growing, at least for right now, leaving a small watermelon hump on my belly. My breasts were now extremely tender and I could smell everything, including what the boys had eaten on the ride over here.

Nasty onion rings which seemed to be smothered in grease and sandwiches. More than likely Sam had been the one to have a sandwich, turkey more than likely, since I couldn't smell it on his breath or in the car. Only the faint smell of mustard and some type of bread filled my nose. Disgusted, I picked up a wrapper from Burger King. The boys had truly gone all out on grabbing food and continuing along to save me.

Finally after a small puff of air escaped Dean's mouth, he entered the car, the frigid air hanging languidly in the night sky, a small cloud created by man. I sat back, crumpling the Burger King wrapper in my hands as I watched the two boys. Neither appeared excited for this trip all the way to Washington, but for the moment it appeared to be our only means for an idea. Slumping further into the chair I waited, noticing how Sam straightened his head ever so slightly a sigh to me that he was angry considering his jaw was clenched.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want to be doing?" Dean asked after revving the Impala's engine a few times for comfort's sake.

I closed my eyes, listening to the world around me as I continued to think. Did this seem like a good idea? No. Not in all honesty. What could vampires do that Dean and Sam couldn't do? Sure, they were stronger and faster and had special talents. But they weren't created to fight demons. Of course we certainly hadn't been created to fight demons, if anything, angels had, but they had given up that battle at long, long time ago.

Mortal hunters, on the other hand, were just around to try and stop what angels had given up on. Keeping the fight from entering everyone's lives. Let a few people remain naïve and let the few of us take care of what needs to be taken care of.

"Hello," Dean waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Bella." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this." I paused, thinking about the tangent my mind had just gone on. "Hey guys," I murmured quietly, barely registering if they would hear me or not, "why do you think the angels gave up?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, his head turning in the passenger seat, leaning his cheek against the headrest to look at me. "What do you mean?"

Running my fingers through my course shoulder length hair I thought of the words that were racing through my mind. "Why did they stop fighting for humanity? Why'd they just give up the fight against demons?" I leaned back, staring into his soul filled soft brown eyes. Sam could be such a puppy dog when he wanted to be.

"What if they're all gone," Dean Spoke up, as he pressed his foot to the accelerator. "What if the few of them that are left are in hiding and we're stuck cleaning up the mess they all created. I mean, if there is a God, why would he leave us to suffer like this?"

"I don't know," Sam started, his mouth hanging open a bit after saying it, as if more thoughts were being formulated in his brain, conforming to words. "I think, perhaps, something happened. Maybe they didn't have a choice. Maybe they were ordered back because there is a battle plan for them, or maybe, there's another prophecy like this one and all they have to do is wait around and protect the one who will destroy all the demons that walk the earth, trapping the rest of them in hell." He stopped, pulling in a breath which hissed back out through his teeth. Both of us knew Dean didn't believe in God. And it was just a matter of seconds before we knew again why.

"Or maybe," his gruff voice bounced around in the car as we sat in silence, "there isn't a God, because what all powerful being would leave his creations like this? What sort of being would just let us go through so much misery? Dad was sucked into hell and even though we've gotten him out, I've-"

He didn't need to even finish the words. For a few months I had been able to forget that his dad had made a bargain to save his life. That sooner or later we were going to have to save his father, and his plan right now was going into hell to drag out John himself.

"You're not," I reply, my voice steeled. "I won't let you. This kid is going to need a father, and I'm going to need _you_." Silently tears fall down my cheeks, cascading off my chin and onto my shirt.

Dean just shook his head, not even making a sound. He knew not to argue with me on this point, but he had already made his mind perfectly clear that saving John was one of the top priorities in his life. John had bargained with the reaper just so Dean could live. Instead asking for his life to be taken instead of his sons, and Dean had seen the whole thing, he had known the whole time that Sam would need to be watched and looked after, because Sam was special. Sam had been special since that night their mother had died trying to save him from the yellow eyed demon.

"I _am _going to be around," he promised, staring at me through the rearview mirror.

I pushed the tears off my face with the back of my hand. "You don't know that," I choked out. Geez I hated these hormones. And I wanted to add, _if you do go through with this new crazy plan of yours I'll be stuck all alone because Sam will then go after you and I'll have no one to help me raise the child. Because Sam _is _your brother and he'll do anything to protect your back._

"I do _know _that," Dean voices through my insecurities. "I'm not going to leave you or our son right now, you'd both be too vulnerable without me. That's why I still don't understand why you want to go all the way across the country and stay with the Cullens. Bobby's place can protect you just as well."

I roll my eyes. Again with the need for protection and Bobby's dungeon. I mean, if you've literally seen his hidey hole against demons you can't really imagine staying there for God knows how long.

"Not happening," I answer before closing my eyes for a few short minutes.

I don't realize how tired I was until I wake up. My mouth hanging open just a bit, my mouth dry completely and my eyes feeling like crusted oysters refusing to open.

"How long have I been out," I asked, sitting up and rubbing the crap out of my eyes. My belly has grown a couple more inches in the time I've been asleep and I have to unbutton my pants just to stay comfortable. I guess not knowing I was pregnant and finally finding out has given my baby reason to start getting ready for the big bad world he's about to face and hopefully conquer.

Sam grinned before answering, "Almost a whole day."

I sputter, sitting forward, looking for the punch line to this unfunny joke. How could I really have been out for a full day? What was going on, least of all happening?

"We're almost in Indiana sweetheart. Glad you could join the living." Dean winked at me, a small smile coming onto his face as he steered with one hand. The other hand groping for my shoulders if only to give them a small squeeze as his worn leather jacket brushes past me I inhale the sweet old scent of it. So many memories pop up of Dean wearing his leather jacket.

The first time I met the boys in Seattle Dean had been wearing his jacket. I had fallen after being attacked by a vampire on the wet ground, more than likely slipping on my own clumsy feet and after decapitating the son of a bitch Dean had bent over me, his hands going gently under my head to make sure I was all right. He had been my savior that night. These two brothers in the middle of the night, helping me out against creatures I had almost always seen as innocent and nice to me.

Leaning over me I had realized what beautiful green eyes he had. And what a striking jaw line and lush lips. Of course I would deny it for the few years I had known them until recently. They were both attractive men, but Dean had been the sweet one to me, helping me gingerly stand up after the attack. Giving me a line that wouldn't ordinarily work on any human woman which made me melt.

Of course after that I had gone to learn how to hunt. Working under Bobby to figure out the signs, learning the background on as many demons and monsters as he knew. Finding out the trips and hazards of the trade as Dean and Sam came back often to visit him, needing to get patched up to move on to their next hunt.

A year after discovering this new world I ended up going on my very first hunt. Enjoying the rush of sending a ghost back to the afterlife. It had gotten easier, at least, up until now. And a few months back with the final passing of Edward.

I stuck out my tongue at both of them, unhappy at the possibility of sleeping the whole time. Of course what else was there to do? Argue more with Dean and Sam about why we should be going to where we were? Or perhaps let them kidnap me and stick me in Bobby's cellar where they wanted to put me. So many options. Heaven forbid they let me do what I want to do and go into hiding somewhere and become an entirely different person for a few months – maybe a few years.

"I didn't know you snored as loud as you did," Sam joked, chuckling out loud with Dean at my expense.

"I do not," I fired back, mussing his hair in a small attempt to get him back.

"No sweetheart, you really do snore, and **loud **might I add."

I slumped back in my seat. Had I always snored? Or was this a recent development because of the baby? Suddenly my stomach growled, informing me I hadn't eaten in over a day and _that _of course wasn't really healthy for the baby.

"Hey, Dean?" I rubbed my stomach, trying to sooth the little monster growing inside me. He would be a handful like his father, I could already tell.

"Yeah?" He turns his head to look at me, concern in his lush green eyes. His left hand on the leather steering wheel.

"Can we stop somewhere? I'm starved." I huffed, feeling my stomach rumble and continue to growl out loud.

"Sure," he nods his face growing serious as he remembers the circumstances he's now in again.

My lips twitch upward. Soon, my stomach will be soo full I'll be burping for two days. But for now all I can do is lean back in my chair and relax, listening to the soothing music of Korn as we drive in towards a small town. The pleasant noise almost masking my infernal ringtone, glancing down at the caller ID I catch my breath, not believing who's calling me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Sorry for all these delays. Hopefully you're all still with me! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. I appreciate it. **

**As always, I don't own any of these characters. They just live in **_**my **_**world.**

Looking at the caller ID I groaned inwardly. Closing my eyes I flipped open the phone waiting to hear the shriek I felt was about to come from the receiver.

"Bella! I'm so excited. I can give you a mani pedi and then I can do your hair. It's going to be so much fun with you here. You should be here in like another day I see and then Rose and I can take you shopping-,"

"Alice," I interrupted, already a small headache pulsing at the front of my brain just from her incessant chatter. Rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand I continued before she could jump in again. "Alice, you do realize that I'm pregnant. Mostly I'll just want to lay down and _sleep_. Besides, I'm staying with you guys so you can _protect _me, not go traipsing around shopping in Seattle and Portland."

I sighed, and in that one second Alice had already gotten rolling again. "Oh I know Bella, it's just as easy to keep you _here, _in our house then go out. Online shopping is the way to go now a days and with Rose's fashion sense and my ability to see whether it'll fit and if you'll like it, the plan can't really lose. So, all in all it's a win-win situation, don't you think Bella?"

Gritting my teeth together I simply sat there. Yes, now I did think Sam and Dean were both right. I shouldn't have thought to go to the Cullens' house. Yet, the guys were all right, and Rose and Esme were as well. It was just Alice that would get on my nerves and to think she used to have been one of my best friends.

"Yes Alice," I answered, my voice coming out a bit forced, "seems you've planned everything out. _Even _before I got to call you and tell you we were coming. Hopefully nothing should change your definite plans." Like, I wanted to add, me deciding Bobby's was the best option now. This would be a different type of torture. Alice having free reign on my body and hair for the next couple weeks, months, years? How long was I going to end up staying there?

"It's ok," Alice replied calmly. "I knew you were going to call at some point, either that or I'd beat you to the punch."

"I figured," I rolled my eyes, glancing up at the boys finally in the front seats. Sam was simply grinning ear to ear, more than likely laughing internally at my extreme discomfort. Perhaps Alice and I would always be like this from now on.

Dean smirked, but his eyes still remained cautious a hint of worry remaining just at the edges.

I held up my hand imitating Alice talking nonstop. Dean's lips twitched another inch upward. Good, I didn't need him worrying about me. At least not yet. I'm sure the time would come, and soon, if this baby miracle didn't stop growing that he and I would both have the right to freak out.

"_Hey!" _Alice snapped into the ear piece. "I _saw _that."

Now it was my turn to chuckle. She had me there. More than likely was trying to see what was happening right now before it even happened. Psychics.

"Good," she answered, "at least you're smiling finally. When was the last time you smiled? Or laughed? Bella, all this stress isn't good for the baby."

My smile died on my face at her words. "Do you know something about the baby?" I whispered, trying to keep my words from the boys. Dean didn't need this. He had enough to deal with, with an insane girlfriend who was pregnant with a supernatural baby.

"No," she replied, and I felt like I could see her shaking her head, her voice serious. "I just know that stress never helps. Esme's worried about your health. She says you need to relax."

I blew out my breath that I had been holding unknowingly. Well, at least that was good news; I meant no offense to either of them, but this stress wouldn't disappear until all the demons were gone or at least extinguished. Demons wanted me dead and they wanted my son all for themselves. That way they could create chaos… at least I thought so.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?" she answered, her voice knowing already what I was going to say, sounding a bit tired.

"I'll talk to you in a bit. I need to make another phone call."

"I figured," she sighed before the dial tone sounded in my ear. Didn't people anymore wish others good luck? Or perhaps at least say goodbye.

Flipping closed the phone I hunched forward in the back seat although it was continuing to get harder with my belly exploding. Resting my arms on the back of their seats I leaned forward enough to be in the same level as the rest of them. "Do we know what the demons will do if they got my son?" I glanced from Sam to Dean. My eyebrows quirking up as the seconds passed by, my heart dropping a bit more as they continued to stay in silence.

Dean's face scrunched as he thought about it. Bobby hadn't mentioned anything about _what _the demons would do once they got him. I understood the side of good. He would train and destroy all the evils out there. Of course we had to make it to that part as well as get Dean to allow him to become a hunter. As of this moment, Dean was still against the idea.

"Bobby said that he could be swayed either way," Sam finally replied, his face set sternly as he tried to think what else Bobby could have said.

"But that's it." I interrupted. "That's all he said. And it's got me thinking. Why would demons want a demon killer?"

"I can think of one reason," Dean replied, his left hand shakily running through his hair. Feeling a sudden need I leaned forward and kissed his rough cheek as quickly as I could. This was certainly as hard on him as it was for me. Waiting desperately I listened, hoping it wasn't the thing I was fearing. "I think that they want him for their dirty purposes. He can kill for them, turning people, something."

I shook my head, not believing that was why. Sitting back into the bucket seat I flipped open the cell again scrolling down to Bobby's number. Hitting the green button I waited, hoping he wasn't asleep after a long night chasing the werewolf. By this point I was hoping he would answer the phone and tell me Dean was wrong, that there was no real _reason _he could think of that would cause them to really want him.

After the third ring Bobby answered, his voice sounding tired and gruff. "Yeah Bells."

I took a shaky breath in, my heart hammering in my ears as I began. "Do you know why the demons would want my son? Because Dean has this weird idea that they would make him into a killer for their cause, or at least some idea like that." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could make sense of them, seeming to string together into one word and I waited, praying for some answer that was completely different and comforting at least.

"Well, Bells," he began sounding somewhat perplexed. "I'm not sure, but it does sound like Dean's idea would make sense. Course there's another option," he stopped though, obviously unprepared to say what was next in his thoughts.

"What Bobby?" I urged, my voice growing high as I tried to keep myself calm and quiet if not for my sake then at least for Dean and the baby's sake.

"They might," he paused, and I could hear him inhaling deeply through the phone. "They might," he began again, "try and kill you before you have the baby."

My breath caught in my throat making me sound like I was choking. Really? That was their plan? Kill me or make my son a killer?

"Bella?" I heard Bobby's voice sharpen as he listened to a strange noise over the receiver. Of course I couldn't blame him for being a little bit concerned at this moment. What if they were going to kill me? I needed to be as safe as I could be.

The Impala pulled over at that moment. Looking up I saw Dean's eyes wide and scared as to what was going on in the conversation between Bobby and myself. We had pulled in front of a Hardees, so commercial and unsuspecting. Normally it was a diner or a small restaurant that was family owned, today it seemed we wouldn't do the ordinary and keep a low profile. Of course how many people like cops actually entered a Hardees? The reason for entering diners and other personally owned establishments helped us learn town gossip and any other type of information that was usually quite helpful.

"What's the matter?" Dean's voice echoed in my ears.

Bobby continued to yell into my ear as well. What were they talking about?

"Bella! Isabella Swan!" My head almost turned at the sound of my voice being called. Of course it was my cell phone and Bobby screaming my name through the phone.

"What Bobby?" I asked, my voice growing a bit exaggerated by the end. There really was no need for him to be using my full name. Even if I had zoned in for a few minutes. Looking down at the call log I noticed it had been over five minutes since I had started the call and we had spoken in less than two. Three minutes of ragged breathing from me, trying to desperately understand why.

"Well you sure as hell don't sound fine. Let me talk to Dean."

I simply rolled my eyes as I handed the phone to Dean. Sam just sat there, a concerned look on his face as watched me.

"What?" I snapped, blowing away a strand of hair that was sitting on my forehead. "I'm _fine_."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

Dean by this point had gotten out of the Impala, trying to have a private discussion with Bobby on the phone. I could still watch him, his posture changing every few seconds. This whole time I had been trying to help him with stress and now instead Bobby was giving him all the stress to handle. Looked like another stress relieving session was in order.

"You know," Sam began slowly, "I know what it's like to be freaked out. I've got this crap going on with me as well. Demon blood in my system and all. You don't have to carry all the burden for this one by yourself."

I barked a laugh at this one. "Yeah Sammy," a sadistic smile planted itself on my face. "_You _do it all the time. Don't share how you're feeling. I mean lately, you've been disappearing on us all the time. Going out for hours or all night. Not sure if you get a hotel room near us or not. I mean, seriously, who are _you _to say I can confide in you both? Huh? Please tell me."

I didn't like snapping at him, but at the same time I knew I was right. Sam couldn't really talk about what was bugging him. The whole somewhat psychic powers when it came to a case or to other kids that were exactly like him. So, folding my arms I leaned back into the seat, my stomach growling louder as I stared ahead at the temptingly juicy thick burger sign that plastered the window in front of me. Loaded with onions, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and at this moment I felt I could have eaten the sign right off of the window.

Dean stuck his head back into the car, the phone still attached to his ear. "Hey, are we going to eat or what? Because I'm starving." He grinned, trying to lighten the already heavy mood in the car. I nodded my head, pushing the driver's seat forward so I could get out and go grab some food.

Sam slowly followed me out, closing the Impala's door with a slam. Dean frowned at his brother, completely unhappy with the treatment of his baby, well, his other baby.

I started ahead of them, my shoulders straight, my belly protruding forward, feeling both of them staring at me probably with strange looks, which only fueled my already strong emotions. If anything should come after me at the moment, I felt prepared, ready to take on any attacker…

**A/N: So has anyone ever read those stories that let you choose which way you take the story? Let me hear your ideas on the story and where it should go. I love hearing them and getting reviews 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a long delay. I basically got writer's block and kept putting off figuring out what was going to happen with Bella. So for those of you still out there reading I'll try to be better, I promise. **

**Recap: Bella, Dean, and Sam have decided to go to Washington to stay with the Cullens in hopes of protecting Bella's unborn demon destroying baby. So far, they've been followed by demons and are jumpy, which is to be expected. **

"Seriously guys let's not discuss any of our screwed up lives for a little while and at least eat? I mean, is that even possible for you?" I slam the driver's side door earning me a glare from Dean. No one treats his baby harshly and doesn't get flicked off. "Whatever," I reply, rolling my eyes. It's not like we don't have enough stress and tension going on right now. Can't we just forget for a few minutes- maybe even an hour- that we're hunters and just enjoy a hopefully calming dinner in an extremely small diner.

Well, at least one thing is in our favor. It being small makes it harder for demons and all other monsters and creepy things to walk up on us undetected. Stomping through the gravel parking lot I listen behind me, hoping the boys are going to follow, my son leading me to food, nourishment that we both are in vital need of.

Opening the slightly heavy screen door I check my surroundings looking for any threats. Of course, I berate myself, no one would know we were coming here. It was just a sudden stop on the way to my place of safety.

The diner has a few patrons sitting down, eating their cherry cobblers and thinly sliced sandwiches. I scan the area looking for anyone threatening. The first man I spot is an older gentleman wearing a tan fishing hat, his thin white tufts of hair sticking out from underneath it. Around his pale blue eyes contain thousands of little lines showing the years of smiling and happiness that he's had. He grins as he takes a bite of his blueberry pie and slowly chews it. I bet the pie tastes really good here, perhaps after ordering something "healthy" I'll be allowed to have a piece.

The next man is sitting with a girl, but I can't get a good read on them. Like they aren't brother and sister, but at the same time they're not dating. Perhaps they're like Sam and myself. Not related but at the same time not dating each other. Maybe they're just friends. He's wearing a navy baseball hat over his dark brown greasy hair, gruff stubble on his face. But he's not happy. His face is intently frowning, each second the lines spreading further down into his face, his cedar eyes are hard.

The girl looks crushed about something. Perhaps she hoped he would date her in all reality. Maybe my first instinct was wrong. She reddens a bit, the sorrow leaving her face and I can already tell she's getting ready to fight. Her posture straightens, her fists clench with the nails digging into her skin. At first I think she's going to cause a scene, but then she backs down her grey eyes flicking to the table, intently staring at the cream colored linoleum.

I hear the boys behind me, flanking me on either side as I walk over to a tiny booth, sliding in so Dean can sit on the outside.

Betty, at least I assume her name is Betty from the nametag she is wearing on her jean colored shirt. She's not one of the waitresses you see in movies. Super friendly, happy to be working in such a slow environment. You can tell she hates this job even as she's chewing nicotine gum. I can smell it a mile away, the scent of her clothes are ruined from all of her times taking a smoking break. She glances at me, giving me an up down appraisal, unsure as to why two hot guys would want to be with me. Her hazel eyes widen as she spots the enlarged bump under my shirt. Smirking, her yellowed teeth showing, she asks, "What do you want?"

My nose turns up, a habit of all the times I've seen people kill themselves slowly and with such a disgusting habit.

"Um," I look at the syrup sticky menu, nothing really catching my eye even though my stomach is growling constantly now and little baby boy is probably punching the inner walls looking for some type of nourishment. "Can I have a glass of water?" I finally answer, looking up at her through my long eyelashes, something she certainly doesn't have. Usually it helps me get a guy's attention, but instead I'm going to flaunt everything that she probably doesn't have. "What about you baby?" I ask, sliding closer to Dean as I slide my hand into his, right in front of her.

Her gaze drops. There's no more fluttering of her eyelashes at Dean, perhaps she'll pay her attentions to Sam.

"And for you darling?" she turns to Sam her face trying to charm the smile out of Sam. Her yellowed teeth gnashing together as she bats her eyelashes which have too much mascara on them, but Sam gives her nothing but a small glance, his face grimacing slightly at her obvious attempt.

"Can I just have a grilled cheese with, um, beans on the side?" Sam looked back up at her after glancing down at the menu. Receiving a sharp kick to the kidneys I looked at the boys.

"I'll be right back," I motioned, tilting my head towards the small hall leading to the rest room. Getting up I felt I waddled as I started towards the bathroom, my hand rubbing my growing bump. "Shh," I murmured, gathering that he was upset with me for not having the food over two hours ago. "You'll eat soon enough," I smiled down at the bump, my face lighting up at the baby. I couldn't wait to see what he would look like once he was born.

Pushing open the door I toddled over towards the toilet, not even locking the door. Plopping down I heaved a sigh. He better come out soon, or I would really be out of shape in no time. Closing my eyes I inhaled through my nose hoping to slow my already racing heart. Walking from the table to the bathroom was sure taking a lot out of me. No wonder women were so hormonal during this time of their pregnancy.

I unbuttoned my pants and had just finished relieving myself when someone walked in.

"Oh," I replied, covering my mouth, my eyes growing huge. My face flushed at the embarrassing scene I had created by simply not locking the door.

The old man with the fishing hat turned around, "I'm so sorry." I sat there hoping he would close the door, but it seemed to no avail. Deciding he wasn't going to leave me in privacy, which was extremely odd, I zipped up my jeans and turned to go to the sink.

"It's ok," I replied while I washed my hands. Of course I was simply being polite. It wasn't fine in the least that he hadn't left.

"Well, I hope it's all right if I do this as well," he answered before covering my mouth with a sweetly watered cloth.

My world blackened as he held me gently, my body being unprepared for such an attack. My hands tightly held to my sides as my eyes closed slowly.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dean, do you really think it's a good idea that we travel across the country to protect Bella? Wouldn't it just be easier if we flew out there? I mean, I know she's stuck with this idea of going to join the Cullens, but still…" Sam let the sentence fade, waiting for Dean's reaction.

"But who'll take care of the Impala then?" Dean asked. He loved Bella, more than anything, but at the same time he didn't want to leave his car stranded in the middle of bumpkin ville, and that's where they were at the moment.

"_Dean_" Sam replied, exasperated at his brother for such a response. Sam only had Bella's best intentions in mind which included making sure she was safe no matter what, even if he didn't like the plan at this moment. At least he would get to hang out with Emmett once they got there. That guy was one of the most entertaining guys he had ever met. Course it didn't help that Emmett had had time to prefect his amazing over quite a few decades.

"What, _Sam_," Dean replied, rolling his eyes to get a smile out of Sam.

"Dean it's not about the car, it's about the safety of your baby and you need to start worrying about that."

"You don't think I _haven't_ been worrying about that? I've been worried about Bella and the baby since day one. I just don't know what to do. I know Bobby's house would be safer, but Bella wants to stay with the Cullens and I'm not going to force her hand in this." Huffing Dean waited, trying to consider every option. "I want them both to be safe, which means making Bella happy."

Sam shook his head in agreement. "I do too," he replied, glancing down at the table. "I just want us to keep her safe and get her there faster, I'm afraid something will happen to her on the way."

"I know," Dean answered, glancing down at his watch he looked up at Sam, his forehead wrinkling, "How long does it take that girl to go to the bathroom? She's been gone for ten minutes now."

"I'm not sure," Sam replied, looking up at each and every patron in the diner. The old man had gone missing, including the couple.

"I'm checking," Dean stood up, followed by Sam. Marching over towards the bathroom, their boots clicking on the tile floor, they pounded on the door. "Hey Bells," Dean shouted, "open up."

Sam grabbed the sticky door handle, turning the knob they opened the door to an empty bathroom, no signs of violence besides the water still running from the faucet.

"Fuck," Dean cursed, his mind already guessing the worst.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Sorry for the super long delay. Let's just leave it to life, death in the family and work.**

At first everything was fuzzy, and extremely painful to experience. My mouth tasted of cotton balls stuff all the way down my throat, incredibly uncomfortable to even imagine. Fluttering my eyelids I tried to erase the blank moments and decipher what had happened. Opening my eyes fully I discovered I was in a blinding room, lying somewhat contently on a queen size mattress, a beautiful gold comforter splayed out over the soft mattress pad. The richly crimson room contained at first glance two shining chairs made from a rich cherry tree and a matching table in between the both of them. Pulling at my hands which were propped awkwardly at a ninety degree angle I soon realized why. Steel handcuffs cut into my wrists, leaving me with little room to actually move. And sadly it seemed my pins had been taken out of my hair which would have been an easy fix to a tight situation.

"Why, hello Isabella," an overly sweet voice taunted. Snapping my neck to the right of me I established the old man sitting beside me in a stuffed cushioned recliner. His face I could now see was tightly drawn on his face, a puppet of the man he should have been. For some reason he was stretched, his once blue eyes a pale dead color, fading with every breath I seemed to take. They bulged out, ready to fall out with a simple pat on the back.

I winced as I took in a deep breath of much needed air through my nose. Death hung in the air, an easily understandable considering how long it looked like the demon had held onto the body. Obviously the body had died probably months before, unable to handle the suffocating feeling that demons always brought with possession, and of course it could always be the possibility of old age. Something all of us would face at one point or another, well, at least all of the humans would.

Demons it seemed would live on forever if my son wasn't born into the right hands. And hopefully God and Dean would both hear my prayers and come to my rescue. Sadly God would never be able to come in a physical sense, but perhaps he might be able to send someone else, if someone else really did exist. Angels it seemed were about as real as me bowling a 300, nonexistent in this lifetime. But it was the only hope I had at this time. Prayer.

"What asshole," I snapped at demon dead after sucking in a breath and closing my eyes for only a moment. He was _still_ staring at me, inanimate of emotion or any type of reaction. "Can I at least have some water or something?"

He got up like a robot, not saying a word. And I began to wonder who was really pulling the strings. "So, what's the plan?" I asked, as he walked out of the room, but probably not too far away. They couldn't let the hostage spend any time by herself that would be just too perfect for me. It would leave too much room for error or a chance for me to get away. Splitting up my time between eyeing the cuffs and watching the door the demon had just gone through I waited for him to answer. Fiddling with the cuffs I tried to see if there were any breaking points or easy access points in the cuffs. Moments later he was back in the room, hobbling along as if he had weights attached to each ankle. A large cup of water held in his freckled and wrinkled hand.

"So, plan?" I asked again, quirking an eyebrow in his direction. I knew they wouldn't kill me. If anything they would want such a powerful hunter/whatever on their side, and I certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight. I mean, seriously, who ties me to a bed and lets me die? Um, not me.

Old grandpa demon brought the glass to my lips, forcing me to swallow as he steadily tilted it up. Gulping down the water burned as I continued to swallow constantly, water slipping down my cheeks. Finally the glass was empty and deemed appropriate to place down on the floor near his feet.

"I'm not to tell you that Isabella," the old demon grinned; a twisted look past across the face of the demon, a face which was once an old sweet man.

"Fine," I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Doesn't really matter anyways," at least I hoped so. I prayed that Dean and Sam would find me, somehow figure out where I had gone. Obviously we couldn't have gone too far from the diner, he hadn't given me enough of a dose to really upset the baby something it seemed no one wanted to do. You would have thought that since he was a powerful weapon against demons or at least should be, that they would want to kill him and save themselves the trouble of dealing with such an "evil" child.

Looking down at my stomach I wished I could rub my little boy, comfort him in any way possible. Of course my hands were tied, leaving me with no options unless I wanted demon boy to touch me… um yuck. Definitely a no on that one. Problem was, I realized as I glanced down at my protruding belly I was starting to look like I was eight months pregnant. This would definitely be a bad thing if the super baby that was growing inside of me decided to come early. Demons would be able to get their hands on him without the possibility of his daddy saving him.

_Please God, please help Dean and Sam find me before its too late._

"I've been very patient," old man demon murmured. Jerking my head in his direction I looked at him, my eyes wide. "You see," he began, smiling at whatever he found to be so funny, "I was there the first time your son was alive. He was so strong, Alaric they called him then, such a true killer." He laughed then, a deep vibrating sound, his eyes glazed over in thought as he recalled the events. "You think we're the killers, but we're _so _similar. Killing is in both of our natures. But it's your side, your _hunters _that make the fatal flaw. You're always so vulnerable, falling in love, attaching yourself to others. It's easy enough to attack you then; easy enough to hunt you down. That's where Alaric screwed up.

We had already surrounded his house. A few of us were inside, yet all of us enjoyed the screams, the final heart beats of his children. His wife was the best. She knew what we were even before we were through the door. She had tried to circle her children in salt, but the line wasn't finished before we had broken through the door entering into their one story house. Watching the carnage from outside wasn't as much fun as it could have been, being indoors would have been better, but we had to wait. Wait for him to realize that he had been misled that there weren't any vampires in the hills near his house, that the stories had been a false lead.

"He came home and realized his fatal error a hundred yards before he even entered the house. The lights were on, spilling into the woods we were hiding in. Alaric didn't even think about the aspect of a trap. Poor fool. Sadly, we had to make it quick; otherwise he would have taken out more of us, bringing down even more of us. This time though," he said patting my shoulder making me flinch by the cold unnatural feel of his hand on my smooth skin, my baby kicking against my ribs in response, "Alaric will be trained to hunt _with _us, not against us. Not anymore. No longer will we need to be afraid of hunters. He will take them out, won't even realize that we are his natural born enemy and that those he kills could have possibly been his friend. But don't worry," he smiled again, a grin stretching across his face, "you won't be alive to see your son do all of this. Dean won't either if he comes to find you."

The young woman from the diner came in. It seemed that the whole diner had been crawling with demons all of them trying to act super human for the boys and my benefit. She carried in her hands a platter, the looks of hospital food on it. Green beans, hot mashed carrots, bread, and some type of mystery meat and here I had thought all my days of school food were over.

"Don't want you to not produce a healthy killer," the old man grinned revealing the false teeth in his mouth. I was immediately ready to bring back my food, but I didn't really have any left. I hadn't eaten in close to forty-eight hours I was betting and my stomach and child were getting quite upset. My stomach twisted into knots from the lack of food, and little Alaric or whoever I would call him was beyond mad at me. He hadn't really been moving anyway, and I was started to get worried about him.

The woman sat down on the bed next to me, placing the food in the space between herself and me and began to spoon feed me the slop. I hoped and prayed that the food wasn't poisoned or something was off with it. I couldn't afford to starve myself now that I had to think of someone else, but at the same time I had to trust that they wanted him to live a healthy life even if the demons had diluted themselves into thinking he would _ever _be theirs to command.

The food, although not quite up to my palate standard satisfied my craving for the moment. Leaving me with a feeling of tiredness. Of course there wasn't much that could be done with simply laying on the bed, nothing to really do but sleep and wait for the boys to come, or the demon man to go on break, something I bargained wouldn't be happening too soon.

"Did you know?" I asked, hating myself for even talking to demon breath, but at least I could find out answers, or at least hope for some type of way of understanding.

"Know? Oh," he chuckled venomously, "yes of course we knew. We had been watching him ever since he began to take out our kind one by one, or dozens at a time." Demon boy sighed, "One of us kept track of him at all times, and thankfully Alaric didn't kill him or discover he was following Alaric until after the psychics visit. Now she was fun. We didn't think Alaric would come back and so while we brought in a new recruit, which I might add was so hard in those days, people just didn't stray as much as they should have, had to be so _pure,_ that it was difficult to really jump into a new body. I've kept this one perhaps a little too long, but once this is done, I should be fine, a new youthful body waits. Besides, it was easier to look so harmless in an old man's body. Now where was I? Oh yes, the psychic didn't last too long, but her screams were magnificent. A high A I believe we got her to as we slowly took her apart, piece by piece. Told us everything we wanted to know every piece of that prophecy we learned in minutes. Thoroughly enjoyed that torture. So, it was just a matter of time you see. We've been following your boys for a while, since you liked to be tricky at disappearing. I swear, however they became hunters, it wasn't the smartest idea. Huge clodhoppers those boys are. Should be put out of their misery in all honesty. But don't worry. They soon will be since they'll come to try and save you," he smirked, clasping his hands as if in prayer.

I was leading Dean and Sam into a trap just like Alaric had been brought into one. Perhaps old demon breath was right. When hunters fell in love it left them more vulnerable to attack. Tears slid down my face, well, things had definitely taken a turn for the worse.

**A/N: Again, super sorry it's taken quite a long time. I'm really trying to get it down to once a week again so I can finish the story for everyone. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I don't remember falling asleep after that conversation. I just remember the tears falling down my cheeks creating rivers while I tried to think of something positive. Anything positive would do at this point, some happy moment, but all I could consider was my son becoming a friend to demons; Sam and Dean never finding me again; my life ending at the first wails of my precious baby boy.

Sleep has brought me little comfort, the shiny silver handcuffs digging into my skin leaving raw welts encircling my wrist wherever I tried to move them. Sharp jagged pain coursed through my being as I gritted my teeth pulling myself up into a sitting position using my feet to help propel myself upwards.

Opening my swollen, red eyes I looked around the dimmed room. The demon has been nice enough to turn off the overhead light while I slept leaving on only a night light which I had failed to notice next to the bed. And at least he had taken off for the time being, probably sitting outside this room reading the newspaper or something to that extent about the horrors his kind was still inflicting on the world even as Sam, Dean, and myself tried to stop him.

Breathing in I tried to channel my flaring anger, thinking of a plan to get myself out of here. And that's when it happened. The killer of demons, my baby, decided he wanted to be born. My water had broken leading me to curse out loud. The liquid pooled around my legs saturating the comforter and my jeans.

Of course! Of course he would want to come out while we were being held hostage by demons! Why would he want to survive and help fight them? For the first time in this whole situation I was mad at my son, mad that he decided now would be the time to start coming, to help speed along the end of my existence before I'd even had a chance to get us out of here.

"Arg!" I grunted, tears drifting down my face. I thought this would be a happy time with Dean sitting next to me and not some psycho maniac ready to steal my son at a moment's notice.

"My, my," the demon smirked, coming in with a rolled up newspaper underneath his arm. The smile spread as he sniffed a few times. "Who needs the anti-Christ when we'll have Alaric?" he chuckled, "he'll be trained properly this time Isabella. No mistakes on our part."

I spat at him, my spit landing on his cheek quickly dribbling down his graying cheek. His smile faltered for a moment and his eyes grew hard as he felt the spit move down towards his chin.

"Naughty, naughty Isabella," he said, bringing his hand across my cheek HARD probably leaving an indented hand in my cheek. I closed my eyes letting the sting pass before I opened them again. Demon snot had gotten out a handkerchief from his back pocket and was wiping the juices from his face.

"So glad I only have to deal with you so much longer my dear," he smirked, the same uncanny grin returning to his face. Even with the dentures the demon still gave me the hebegebes. And then I felt it the first contraction, the worst cramp I was every faced with in my existence. It pulled from my stomach and spine tightening and hardening, hurting to the brink of exhaustion before it past, tears again filling my eyes as I slowly took in a breath through my still open mouth.

Hissing I let the breath out before looking at the demon through the corner of my eye. His smile was triumphant, his eyes almost slits as he clapped his hands, praising himself on such a great moment. "Ah," he replied, raising a finger from his hand, "I probably should get Beatrice, no point in a man helping out you little Isabella." With that he chuckled, turning his back to me moving too fast for me to get another gob of spit going.

**Two Days before….**

"I swear to God!" Dean screamed, his hand running through his hair, pulling at the roots. How could this have happened? They had been so careful. They had been watching her to make sure she hadn't really left their sights, yet she still had been taken by those fucking demons.

"Dean," Sam spoke, slowly nudging his brother to face him. "We need to call Alice, maybe she knows something."

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. Anything to get Bella back. They were going to kill her otherwise. He just knew it, and he couldn't let that happen if he had any say in it.

Sam held his cell up to his ear waiting for the first dial tone to sound, but it never did.

"She's gone," Alice answered flatly. Sam walked away from Dean hoping to hear something useful. Something that would help get Bells back and keep Dean from falling over the edge.

"I _know_," he stressed, keeping his voice to a low murmur. "Is there anything you see? Anyway for us to find Bella?"

"You know I told her I saw she was in danger that she shouldn't be running off alone and what does she do? She ignores my pleas. Well, this is what she gets in the long run-"

"Alice," Sam hissed through the receiver his other hand balling up into a fist as he tried to hold in his frustration. "What-do-you-know?"

"Last time she was running in a dark hallway away from something, but that was before she decided to stick with you. Now, huh," she replied, sucking in an unneeded breath, "she's in bed. Looks like a nice bed too, but she's handcuffed to it."

Dean walked over at that moment, tearing the phone from Sam's hand. "Alice! If you don't tell me where Bella is I'm going to rip you apart and throw all the pieces to different sections of the earth! Now tell me where she is!"

Alice huffed into the receiver. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. The house or room or whatever she's in looks owned. I can't find a monogram or anything to let me know where she is." She sighed through the phone, "I'm sorry guys, that's all I got. But she looks to be ok and alive from what I can see."

Dean threw the phone onto the ground smashing it into multiple pieces. Dean just watched an expression of pure astonishment on his face.

"Now what do we do?" Dean slumped, falling against the car and onto the black topped road. They had ridden from the diner to a road ten miles away. Certainly couldn't be there when the police showed up. They would be in enough trouble already with all the things they had been through and done.

"There must be a way to find Bella, some way to locate her, it's just we're not thinking it through enough." Sam walked past stroking his grizzled chin. It had been days since he'd really showered and thought to spruce himself up a bit.

"That's it Sammy!" Dean jumped up, a look of hope on his face as he clapped his brother on his broad shoulders. "We need to _locate _them, which means we need a witch."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked incredulously. Clearly he wasn't getting why they would ever want to come around a witch in the first place. Most witches were bad there were very few who would go out of their way to help a hunter and even fewer who were good enough to do it without a favor in return.

"I'll tell you on the way," Dean replied before jumping into the Impala and revving the engine. Boy it felt good to have a plan, now it was just getting to Bella's rescue before the demons did something to her. Sam slid into the passenger seat just as Dean began to peel out. The tires of the Impala squealing and leaving a trail of rubber in their wake as Dean began to unfold his plan.

"We're going to find a witch who will help us do a locator spell."

"But Dean," Sam began his mind already poking holes in his plan. "She'll want something in return."

"I **don't care **Sammy, I've got to get her back. No matter what the cost."

"Well where are we going to find a witch? We're in the middle of nowhere and Bella at this point could be anywhere." Sam rubbed his hands on his jeans not daring to look up at Dean's murderous expression. Someone had to be the thinker in his group and it had become his responsibility to remember the facts.

"We'll call Bobby he must know where to find a witch. And if he doesn't I'll just find one myself anyway I know how."

"Dean she wouldn't want you to do something drastic. She wants you around remember that. I mean you gotta think of your son and everything. He'll be yours to watch out for if-"

"**If you say one more word…"** Dean threatened, his teeth gritting in frustration. Sam always had to be the one to bring up the bad news, but Dean didn't care. He'd make a deal with anyone to get Bella back, even if that did mean he'd go to the Devil himself for help. Course why the Devil would help him when he was fighting against him was beyond him, but still he was willing to look anywhere.

Dean pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Bobby. After two rings he picked up his gruff voice a sound of sweet joy to Dean. "Yeah?"

"Bobby we need a witch?" Dean spoke hastily into the phone.

"For crying out loud why? What happened? Is Bella all right?"

Dean closed his eyes for a second before opening them and staring at the long stretch of road ahead of them. "Damn it Bobby I don't have time for answers. Do you know where there's a witch near us? We need her to do a locator spell." He held his breath waiting for the answer he hoped would come.

"Give me a second. Now you're still on…"

"Yeah Bobby, thanks a lot," Dean exhaled slowly, a sigh of relief escaping his now tight smile.

"We got a name, just an hour or so away. I just hope we're going find Bella in time." Dean told Sam as he turned up the music in response. No he didn't want to talk anymore. No he didn't want to listen to Sam poke any more holes in his plan. Yes he was willing to take on any sacrifice that must be made for the love of his life. Bella and his child would be the only ones he would do this for, well, besides Sam, but Sam had always known that.

Sam simply sat still, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited, bargaining with God, pleading that his best friend and nephew would be safe and sound when they found them.

Pushing his foot to the pedal Dean made the Impala work for all she was worth. Never had he felt like there was a heavier burden hanging over his head. _Dear God_ he prayed silently _please let Bella be all right. I know I'm not the best but I love her and she and the baby don't deserve this._

Offering up that piece of hope he waited. Waited for a sign that God had heard him. Waited for the moment of truth. It was then that he saw a man on the road, waiting patiently as their car sped right toward him….

**A/N: I am the worst. I am deeply sorry and will not make up any excuses. I hope to have this story done in about four to five chapters. Thank you for reading/continuing to read. You guys make it great to be a writer some days.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tires squealed and rubber burned plumes of smoke streaking up from the underside of the Impala. Sam and Dean both braced themselves as they avoided colliding with the man who had decided to stand perfectly still in the middle of the stretch of the road in front of them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean yelled, jumping out of the still running Impala. He certainly didn't need to save another person before he could save his Bella. Sam came out of the car, searching for an ambush, his hand already on the gun he had put down the back of his pants. His finger was on the trigger, the gun certainly wouldn't hurt the demons, if this was indeed a demon, but it would slow him down at least for a moment and that would be enough to get back into the car and drive as far and as fast away.

Dean stood merely inches away from the man's face, his nostrils flared as his temper didn't quell. "Hey buddy," Dean began again, his voice coming out as a growl, "move out of our way. We got somewhere we need to be."

The man simply stood there an eyebrow raise the only indication that he had in fact even heard Dean. "That witch won't help you." His voice was melodic, a soothing sound after the screeching of tires. Dean's blood simply burned stronger at this comment.

"What do you mean by that? And who are you in the first place to be knowing our fucking business?" Dean stepped even closer his fierce forest green eyes staring into dark grey eyes. Eyes that didn't flicker away but continued to stare straight into Dean's.

"I'm here to help you. This is the day where the war can be turned and one side can become the victors. I am here to get Isabella back. Now we don't have much time left before she indeed gives birth to the child that will change the tide in battle. We must go."

Sam stood; mouth gaping at the idea of what could only be an angel standing in front of them. Dean however seemed unfazed. "I don't care if you're God. Tell us where Bella is and maybe I won't kill you at this moment." Dean's eyes glinted dangerously, his lips a tight line as he waited impatiently. His hand going for the inside of his jacket for the knife he'd hidden there since he'd discovered Bella was pregnant with a magical child. If he didn't get answers in a couple of seconds he'd send this whatever he was back to wherever he came from.

"Dean," Sam whispered, causing Dean to turn and look in his direction, an almost inconspicuous shake of the head stopping Dean from grasping the hilt of the knife.

"Look bud," Dean said, turning back to look at the whatever. "Tell us where she is and maybe I'll let you live." He knew Sam wasn't happy with his tactics but at the moment time was precious and the sooner they got to the witch the faster they would be able to find Bella.

"I can show you instead, if that is your wish." The angel replied his words crisp and punctuated with calm. He began walking away from both men, staring after him in clear astonishment.

"Sam, should we even trust him? He could be a demon leading us into another trap for all we know." Dean turned towards Sam, his face full of worry, not just for himself but also Bell and their baby. What to do in a time like this.

"Bring the Colt, and pray we're not wrong in trusting this guy. I think he might be… an angel." Sam huffed, turning back to the car to grab another weapon before jogging to catch up with the quickly moving man. Sam's shoes upturning dirt as he followed him off an unknown path that wouldn't have been spotted if they hadn't been following him.

Dean went to remove the keys from the Impala, locking his weapons inside, except for the knife and Colt, both dearly needed in almost all cases that they had come to face lately. Dean turned, seeing the army green flash of Sam's jacket before following him down the hidden path and into the woods that were just to the right of the Impala. That had been unexpected. Who would have thought they would be that close to Bella and not even have him feel it? But this could all just be a trap and then they'd never know.

They had been walking for close to an hour, trudging through the damp underbrush, the fallen orange and browned leaves slick and molding as the three men continued to endeavor on. The trees stood as sentinels as the humans and messenger continued to take passage through their forest. The trees whispered of their mission, wind passing the thoughts on as they watched and waited to see the ultimate outcome. The men had barely spoken to each other since being on the road and as each passing moment continued they began to wonder if perhaps things weren't worse. What if they would just walk off a cliff and never know it? What then? The guy wasn't giving them any details which only put them more on edge as they traversed at one time going north at the other west until they didn't know which way they were going anymore.

"Hey dick," Dean yelled into the silence of the forest waiting for whatever it was to look at him. The man simply stomped ahead barely noticing the language Dean was yelling his way. "Hey you! Where are we going? Because I'm getting sick of all this secrecy and quiet. So either you tell us where she is or we'll find her on our own."

"You'd be too late," the man mumbled, his breath not even causing a fog to rise in the air like the other two.

"What are you?" Sam murmured, for the whole time he'd been watching the man, noticed how he hadn't made a sound even when his feet seemed to hit the earth with such impact. The way he never seemed to get cold or hot even as they trekked along sweating in the chilly air. He wasn't human of that much Sam was sure of, but he hadn't wanted to express those sentiments without being sure, so he had watched the man for the past hour gaining information on how he walked, moved, breathed anything to give him a clear hint.

"Sam you already know what I am," the man replied turning his head to look at Sam while he continued walking, not once faltering or tripping on a root while he looked back.

"Why are you helping us then?" Sam asked, his voice coming out hushed, awe seeping through.

Dean looked back and forth at the two of them. "Would you guys like a room or something? I don't get it."

"Dean," Sam said, his eyes looking at his brother his voice even and tentative, "he's an angel."

"Why the heck would an angel be here to help us?" Dean scoffed as they continued walking, both of the humans looking down to make sure they weren't going to trip on any of the roots that cropped up what seemed intentionally to trip them up and make them fall hard to the ground.

"Sam's right Dean. I am one of God's messengers. I was sent to help make sure your child doesn't become corrupt. You had been entrusted with a child of God, so special no demon will be allowed to taint it. Yet you seem to have slipped from your protection and now I have been sent to help in the retrieval of the child." The angel paused, as if holding something back from the guys, a sweet pause that lingered in the air as they let the information sink in and absorb.

"So you're here to help us get Bella and my son back." Dean smirked, disbelief crossing his face humor floating through his voice at the idea. "Didn't know God valued us that highly. Guess my son _will_ be a miracle."

They continued along before Sam spoke what had been on his mind since the angel had spoken. "What if we don't stop the child from being corrupt?" He stopped walking, waiting for an answer. Dean turned to stare at him, the forest lighting mellowing out the intense atmosphere as they both waited for the answer. Dean would never allow his son to be used by demons, he would get him back or die trying before he let it happen, as would Sam, at least he hoped his brother would.

"His corruption would ruin the balance we have created during the battle. He will be stopped at whatever cost." The angel turned to look at them his face calm and serene, serious for the mission to be complete. The more time they spent talking the less time they had for saving Bella and Dean's child. Already her pregnancy was reaching its peak and she would soon go into labor the other angels were whispering to him. "We must go before it's too late." He turned and began walking knowing that in another half hour they would reach the area the demon had hidden them.

"Wait, wait," Dean answered, not moving a muscle to follow the angel. "Are you saying that you'll _kill _my child if he turns? Because if that's what you're saying-"

Dean had moved forward, threat raining in his body as he stalked towards the angel. No one would hurt his child, he would never give anyone permission to even touch his child.

"Dean, stop," Sam said, pushing his brother back before he could touch the angel. Who knew what the angel would do in return to being threatened? He could kill them both before going after Bell and the baby. Dean just didn't seem to be thinking clearly. Course it wasn't his son, it was his nephew and he would still _kill _anyone who touched a member of his family.

Putting his sweating hand on Dean's cold shoulder he said, "We have to work with him, just relax for a minute and breathe. We're not going to let anything happen to Bells but you have to get a clear head on. We're going into a nest of demons waiting for the birth of _your _child. You have to remain calm otherwise we're going to lose."

Sam waited for Dean to take an icy breath, his shoulders rising and falling before he took his hand off Dean's shoulder. They needed to work together them to be able to rescue Bella and the baby and Dean freaking out wasn't going to make the situation better.

"We're almost there," the angel called out his voice bouncing off the pine trees as he continued walking. Blind faith that's what they were going to have to have in this case. Blind faith to trust someone they didn't know their name or anything about them besides they were on the side of "good" a side that was still willing to kill Bella's child if at all necessary.

**A/N: Hope this helps make up for the almost year of my absence. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for the previous reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: To those hobgoblins out there that read and try and fix my grammar I'm sorry. I was using a tablet to write this chapter because I was on a plane and the keys are NOT that big. So I ask for you to deal and breathe. It's a story. **

**And for the rest of you that liked and said amazing things in the reviews…. THANK YOU I love you!**

How do I begin to tell you the excrutiating details of going into labor? Should I begin with the fact that I felt like I was dying even though I was giving birth to a gift? A gift that I was never supposed to have experienced? So how do I explain labor? How should I describe it? I was being ripped apart, a feeling of deja vu overcoming. It definitely feels like the worst cramp of your life times a thousand, a painful experience to say the least.

The demon just watched in satisfaction, a look of glee on his face, his eyes sharper, and the delight on his face brighter. Indeed he was a monster I would have hunted in any other condition, but now I was the prey; once my son was born I would be dead never able to touch or hold my son and tell him how much his mommy and daddy loved him, because it wouldn't matter, because probably both of us would be dead.

Why do I doubt Dean you ask as these thoughts scream through my mind? Well, I'm glad I'm at least thinking. Another contraction has passed and I'm prone right now to think the worst. To fear that in this heartbreak I won't see Dean again before the demon kills me. I can see it in his malicious face that he plans on killing me the second the baby is out of my body. I'm starting to get this feeling that Dean's close by and planning something that will probably get him killed because even with Sam around, some days Dean needs divine intervention to pull off the stunts he does.

"_Aagggghhh,"_ I begin to scream again as another contraction pushes its way into my conscious. The pain shooting through my abdomen and into my lower back.

"Just a little bit longer there sweetheart. I never would have pictured you being the prized bitch for this great moment," the old demon murmured, his eyes sparkling as he watched his knit together fingers tapping out a rhythm. "I guess I should go see how Beatrice is doing with those blankets and whatnot. Don't want my precious child to catch a cold. He's going to be our savior in this world." He chuckled as he stood up, hobbling out of the room before the end of the contraction. My heart rate hammering in my chest as I closed my eyes, alone at last. Perhaps now I'd be able to think of a way to stay alive long enough to see Dean and get out of this mess.

The handcuffs were ripping into my skin by this point leaving slices of skin missing and bleeding. For the rest of my life whether minutes or seconds I'd always have these scars, these reminders of how much I want to kill this demon and make him suffer. Maybe just maybe Beatrice would take pity on me and release the handcuffs so I could PUSH better when the time came. At least then I would stand a better chance at freeing myself and fighting til the end.

I began to pray, pray for help, pray for whatever chance I actually stood. '_Dear God, please let my baby be all right._ _Please let Dean make it out of this._' I mumbled incoherently because the fact was I knew I didn't stand a chance. Deep down I'd always known and if they hadn't taken my cuffs off when I began to be in labor they certainly wouldn't now. There was little to no chance of me making it out of here alive. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't pray and I certainly didn't ask for help and I never did it lightly if I did. The chance of survival was getting smaller and smaller as the contractions got worse.

A soft squeak near the door announced Beatrice's arrival before I ever could contemplate another useless plan. Her eyes were glazed a side effect of the demon's influence. Her dress attire had changed to that of a nurse's outfit and I hoped beyond hope that she would at least get my baby and me through this pregnancy unharmed.

"Hello," she replied a bit more monotone than old demon had over there. Didn't they know what inflection was? To speak through the bodies better should have been demon one oh one.

"Do you even know how to deliver a baby?" I snidely asked, even if I did look horrible and tears were streaming down my face because of the hopelessness of the situation didn't mean I wouldn't barb her as much as possible. "Do you even know how the body is supposed to come out? Because if you don't your _antichrist _might die during birth and we wouldn't want that." I spat a look of pure hatred crossing my face.

"Course I do," Beatrice responded, a flicker of disdain crossing her face as well. Her nose twitched as if something stinky smelled and more than likely she thought it was me. Me sweating through my labor, hair stuck to my head, little beads of perspiration dripping down my spine and into the bed.

"You know, if you would just relax this would all go much easier for you. For the baby too." Beatrice came to stand beside me, fluffing the pillows besides my body. She wasn't able to reach the one that held my body up; it was drenched with sweat and didn't feel pleasant in the least.

"Yeah, well," I paused as another spasm contracted through my body. Gritting my teeth, eyes shut as the pain coursed through me I answered, "It's so nice to be cared about. But this whole relaxing thing would go better if you **uncuffed me**_."_

For a second uncertainty crossed her mind and her eyes wondered to the nightstand. Damn she must be a new demon to even be considering such a feat. Clyde demon would surely kill her where she stood if she so much as reached for the keys which I was hoping would be in the nightstand to the right of me.

"She's not allowed to do that," old man demon clearly said from right outside the room. _Damn, I had hoped he was gone_. Too bad he wasn't off chewing on little children or giving them nightmares or something of that nature. Then perhaps maybe some other hunter would be around to cut out his throat before he could do the same courtesy to mine.

Beatrice looked away guiltily; that's when I found a bit of hope bloom in my chest. No way could she possibly feel anything towards me. No way could she want to help me in any sense of the word. But at the same time… that would explain why old man was always around. Perhaps he didn't want her getting any ideas. He didn't want her to think about springing me even if she didn't intentionally know it.

"What if she just handcuffed my hands together? So I could _push _the baby out better?" I tried to reply sweetly as I began to feel another of the contractions start to pull at my body.

"It would be better for us. Don't want her pregnancy to have any complications if possible." Beatrice murmured her voice barely above a whisper.

"Very well," old demon spoke, his face moving into the doorframe as he peered at me. "If she escapes though don't worry," he replied, looking at Beatrice, "you'll be in the worst part of Hell for a very long time." He arched his eyebrows at her trying to imprint a point into her mind and left. The floorboards telling me that he wasn't going to stick around for the big finale. More than likely he would get a flunky to do it. Quick slice across the throat with a knife and I'd be done. He wouldn't have to see me ever again. Despicable old man demon!

Beatrice moved from the edge of the bed where she'd been sitting for a short while watching me, the blankets pushed off and up my legs to give me a pretense of privacy; my jeans having been taken off at some point in the whole process of preparing me to give birth.

Furious I ignored the next contraction as much as I could, the red in my eyes making everything less painful. It wasn't until the end when I could feel the stretching did I know that help would come too late. He was coming and I would be dying shortly.

"How much longer?" Dean muttered a deadly threat in his voice. He had had enough of the walking and quiet moments. He wanted answers from this angel and he wanted Bella back. It was hard enough that he'd lost her once. Them not talking about getting her back or of anything of importance like a plan was beginning to wear on him.

"We're here," the angel closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled. The warm air expanding through the cool air, dancing up into the clouds.

Down the large slope lay a pristine little white house with blue shutters. Large windows on both floors let the sun in although not to the extent of the Cullens'. No house would ever have top to bottom windows like the Cullens. Whoever had owned this house still was smart enough to think of a break-in occurring. It wouldn't be easy to get into the house. The hill was tricky with all the decaying leaves carpeting the grass. There was no door on this side of the house, so they would be out in the open when they tried to barge in. Open land left more room for them getting hurt, but what choice did they have?

"What's the plan?" Sam spoke, his words bouncing off the pine trees.

Dean scoffed at the lack of plan. He had thought Sam was thinking of one the whole time they had been walking through this damn forest.

"We have the element of surprise Sammy. So we storm in and rescue Bella." Dean replied before beginning the march down the slick hill a look of determination on his face.

"I wouldn't if I were you," the angel responded stopping Dean in his tracks.

Dean whirled on him, he was tired of the games; he just wanted Bella and his son back.

"Well, what's your master plan then _angel?_ What are we supposed to do? Let Bells die in there because we waited too long?"

An anguished scream broke off before they could say anything else. Dean would know that voice anywhere. He had heard it only a couple of times before but it had never been pierced with so much pain.

"Fuck this," he turned away from the angel before calling out to Sam, "Bella needs us Sammy come on." And he began the long trek down the hill, careful to avoid falling on the wet leaves that stuck together. He heard a crunch behind him and a small corner of his lip turned upright. At least his brother was with him, whatever the cost.

"She'll be in the second room on the right on the second floor. That's where they're keeping her." The angel spoke, barely inches from Dean's ear, but when Dean turned to look at him he saw nothing but air. The angel had vanished as quickly as he had first appeared to help them.

"Thanks," Dean whispered. It would be a suicide mission, just the two of them going in having to go through the front where there were sure to be demons waiting. To a second floor where they didn't know the structure of the house and rescue Bella who was already in labor from what they could tell.

A second scream rippled through the air and Dean picked up his pace, sidling up to the house to check for open windows or another entry point, his gun coming out from behind his back, clicking it into the ready position.

Sam held the Colt, first they would take down as many demons as they could without using that beautiful weapon and then, then they would use it to send those sons of bitches back to the ground where they came from.

Dean slipped to the corner, his eyes searching ahead of them, Sam watching the rear as they looked for any sign of attack. Meeting none they stayed close to the wall both their hearts racing at meeting a demon early on. The earlier into their mission to save Bella, the less likely they would be in getting to her. The gun would alert the demons that they were here and then they'd have to fight off as many were in the house as possible.

Peeking into the house through one of the front windows their eyes saw something amazing. Something that threw them completely off guard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter** **19**

Dean and Sam stood looking at one another perplexed that this was what they were actually seeing. Now would be the perfect time to enter the demon house; the angel had had other ideas instead including storming in by himself. Walking calmly to the front door he had knocked soundly knowing someone would come quickly and end his life or at least try and attempt to before he ended theirs. Instead of him hi-jacking it out of there the angel had advanced without them knowing taking the brothers by surprise. No longer would they have to worry about the demons knowing they were there, perhaps they would be spared a few precious moments to find Bells and get the heck outta dodge. Course, with her being in labor it would definitely make it a bit trickier than they would hope for.

Surprised by the angel's tactic, Sam and Dean moved towards the window that showed a clear view of the stairs leading to the second floor, while all the demons moved towards the front door, towards the angel that had quickly cut down one of their own like he was nothing more than warmed better. Using his leather clad elbow Dean smashed into the window breaking the pane before climbing into the first floor of the house. Swerving towards Sam he waited, crouching down on the glass as it crunched under his constant pressure. Quirking an eyebrow towards Sam Dean waited for him to get through the window. Surprise lit up Dean's face as Sam continued to hit the window pane, spilling more glass across the floor to make room for his taller frame.

"Could you at least try and be quiet?" Dean hissed at Sam, his back still turned to the once empty room.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, his eyes growing wide as a demon, in the form of a once kind woman, who had heard Dean break the window the first time ran towards them, a malicious look on her face. Spinning quickly in his crouched position he pulled the Colt out from underneath his jacket. The revolver went off in Dean's hand before the demon could kill him. As Dean watched the demon's evil presence flee the now empty vessel, a once beautiful woman left on the floor, her blood drained from her body he sighed.

"Get in here you pansy," Dean muttered before moving away from the window and heading towards doorway. Lowering himself he looked out at the mayhem that the angel was causing. Grinning he waved Sam over, who had finally managed to climb through the glassless window, before they heard another earth shattering scream.

The smile turned to a frown as Dean listened. "Bella," Dean murmured. Ignoring the carnage around him and sprinting up the once white and pristine stairs towards the heart wrenching scream he had heard from the woman he loved. Sam followed not far behind panic etched across his face. Hopefully they would make it there in time for they had no idea what the demon would do to Bella or Dean's baby.

Reaching the top they turned towards the right only to run smack into the yellow eyed demon.

"Well, well surprised to see me Winchester boys?" the demon sneered, a threat lurking in his eyes.

Cursing quietly Dean looked to Sam. He needed to get to Bells and he needed to get to her now. "Sam," he whispered trying to ignore the demon that had plagued them for years.

"Now, now no need to be impolite there Dean we're all old friends, just because you want something doesn't mean you can't ask nicely." The demon grinned licking his lips in anticipation.

"Go to hell you slimy mother fucker. And get the hell outta my way." Dean moved out of the way as Sam lifted the Colt, causing the demon to raise his eyebrows.

"Brought a toy did we?" he murmured before grinning. "Too bad you won't be able to use it." He laughed before Sam grunted, falling to the side of Dean's feet. The Colt lying next to Dean's boot.

"Always nice to have a lackey around at a time like this." Dean turned slightly pressing his back against the wall to give him somewhat of an advantage. Just as the older demon walked toward Dean he burst into flames. Azazel started, his smile slipping quickly off his face as the angel walked up the stairs, his shirt torn with smudges staining it.

"Castiel, what an unwanted surprise. Oh well, it seems I'll have to work on my plan B some more." He smirked before disappearing, leaving a dark vapor to emanate from the air where he had previously stood.

"That's your name?" Dean grunted, pushing away from the wall that had been his last protective stand against Azazel and the grandfather demon.

"There is no time for questions," _Castiel _answered, bending down to check on a unmoving Sam. "We must save the child." Castiel glanced up at Dean trying to make Dean understand the need for speed at this moment, but Dean had already turned away from the brown eyed angel, heading off in the direction of a slightly ajar door.

Screeching tumbled from the room as Dean pushed the door open, only to have a demon in the form of a middle age woman rush him back into the hallway. Seeing Bella from his peripherals, Dean grew tired of the constant attacks from these creatures. Pushing him against the wall the demon began to scratch at him, pulling blood up from the marks as she dug deeper and deeper into his flesh.

"Enough!" Dean cried, pulling his blade out from the pocket in his jacket he plunged the blade into the demon's heart, ending its infernal existence on this earth. The corpse crumpled in front of him, a look of shock covering the face as it slid onto the floor. Gingerly stepping over the dead demon Dean stalked into the room, his facial features pulled tight. And there she was, sweat soaked hair, her face red, and a look of anguish on her face.

Bella began to scream again as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. Bending down next to the bed Dean grabbed Bella's hand. He clasped it for a moment before she took it away again. Croaking she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I tried to be strong. Please forgive me." She whimpered for a moment as fresh tears poured down her face.

Dean shook his head, clearing it his eyebrows running up his forehead as he tried to comprehend. "Bells you didn't do anything wrong. What are you talking about?" Dean pushed some of the hair away from her forehead trying to be patient to hear her response.

"I let you down. I didn't mean to let the demons get him… I fought as much as I could. At least I think so." She began sobbing again, crying as she thought of the torture she would face for the rest of eternity. Having to re-enact this scene for the rest of her life, how cruel and unusual could hell be?

Dean's lips twitched at the ends, turning upwards. Placing his hand inside her sweaty one he replied, "I'm right here Bells. No hell. You're still alive, and baby Winchester is still not here."

He stopped, a grimace appearing on his face as her hand tightened. A scream erupting into the room as she pushed a final time. "Sam! Sammy get in here! I think we're going to need your help." Dean turned towards the door, loosening Bella's death grip from his hand.

Instead, Castiel appeared. "If you don't get the baby out soon there will be problems." His breath was hush as he continued to stare at Bella, a look of complete concentration on his face.

"Problems?" Dean hissed as Sam finally entered the room. Sam's mouth became a hard line as he looked between the two faces. "What kind of problems?" Dean asked, standing up and stalking towards Castiel. However, Sam stopped him in his tracks Sam's arm holding Dean back from attacking the angel, his look serious.

"Don't you watch any health shows? It has to do with the baby. Something isn't right and if we don't get him out of there now we could lose both Bella and the baby." Dean stepped back, racking his hands through his hair he let out a small whimper. Never, in all the years of his existence had he been this terrified. He couldn't lose Bella, not when she was right in front of him. He couldn't just watch her die.

"What do we need to do," Dean asked, his forest green eyes flying to Bella's face. Her own flushed from going hours through a pregnancy, sweat still pouring down her cheeks along with a mixture of tears as she cringed, another contraction slamming through her body.

Silence filled the air; no one was willing to say what was actually needed to be done. Maybe because Dean didn't know and Sam only knew a little, but finally Castiel filled in the blanks. "She is in breech. She needs to come out and that means going in to get her out."

"Well, what do we need to do?" Sam replied, stepping into the room and walking towards Bella's bed. Sam pulled his jacket off, pushing up his long sleeves as he looked around the room. Sizing it up for any use it might be to us.

"We need to enter and fix the baby's position and help pull her out. Otherwise the baby won't be born." Castiel sighed as he took a seat near the door, keeping guard in case there were any missing demons deciding to come back and make their presence known.

"Dean?" Bella rasped, her voice losing strength as she stared weakly at me. "Are we going to make it?" she pulled her mouth together but everyone could see the tremble running through her chin.

"Of course baby," Dean smiled softly, going back to kneel next to Bella's side. "I won't leave you," he whispered, grabbing her hand before placing his lips gently onto her inner wrist. "You're going to be all right," he whispered before turning his eyes to Sam, daggers darting out from them.

"You sure you don't want to do this?" Sam asked, before kneeling down at the end of the bed. He wasn't a surgeon, heck he had gone to law school, not medical school. Nodding his head infinitesimally Dean turned to look back at Bella. "Ok," Sam whispered before glancing up at Bella. "Bella, I need you to spread your knees a bit more for me ok? Now we both know this isn't going to be mentioned once we're out of this room. Otherwise, well, it's just going to be unpleasant." He smirked for a moment before lifting the covers, draping them to give as much privacy as possible but still able to see what needed to be done.

The screaming was endless, pain stretching across Bella's face as Sam pulled the baby out. Unknown syllables ripping through her already raw throat as Sam finished what had been required from him.

Wiping the gunk from its mouth with his long sleeve shirt, he swaddled the baby, whispering, "It's a girl…" as she began to wail, her newly found voice filling the air.

Standing up, Sam walked over to Bella and Dean who stared aghast at what he had said. "Girl?" Bella whispered, but a smile rose on Dean's face. "A baby girl," he answered, holding his arms out for his new precious baby girl. Cooing Dean looked down into her tiny scrunched up red face. Sam started laughing at Dean's noise, smiles coming onto the two Winchesters' faces. Pointing at Sam with his finger still stuck under his baby girl he answered, "That doesn't leave this room either."

"That's why," Bella turned toward Castiel who hadn't moved from the door, "you kept saying she. I thought you had meant me, but it wasn't making any sense in that context." Her eyes lit up as she glanced at Dean and her baby girl.

"Yes, well," Castiel murmured, "the world is changing and hunters it appears can be girls." Winking he stood up, turning to walk out.

"Will we see you again?" Bella asked, as she continued to look at him.

"Who knows," he replied, smirking at the humor of it all, "God works in mysterious ways."

Bella smiled as Dean tucked the baby who had nearly killed them both, but would be their salvation, into her arms. Yes, they would all come together again. Because who else would save the world from demons?

**The end**

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who stuck around. I'm sorry for the writer's block. I didn't want to end it like in **_**Twilight**_** with the gruesome baby birthing… so blocking was the only way to take a moment back from it. **

**Once again, thank you.**


End file.
